Adolescencia para torpes
by Little Indulgence
Summary: -Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad./-Pues gánatela, Sasuke/ ¿Quién dijo que ser adolescente era fácil? Y pensar que todo este lío surgió por el video de una zorra./ SxS, GxI, NxT, NxH, SxT, IxOC. AU. ¡Ustedes opinan! CAMBIO DE SUMARY XD
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Este fic está sacado de uno anterior, así que espero que les agrade esta versión mejorada ^^**_

_**Por desgracia, Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, TODAVÍA xD. Son de Kishi-sama **_

Cap 1: El Internado, un mundo aparte

Japón, un país muy poderoso en el mundo, con empresas multinacionales muy conocidas y una gran historia. Siempre pendiente de que los jóvenes reciban la mejor educación y conocimientos para que el país se mantenga en el mismo nivel. Pero de todos, el mejor Instituto es el que se presenta en la ciudad de Tokio. Conocido como Internado Konoha, el Honor de Japón. En ese establecimiento se habían graduado importantes empresarios, grandes hombres y mujeres de todo tipo. En este momento, incluso algunos de los hijos de aquellas importantes personas estudiaban allí.

Al abrirse las enormes puertas de aquel Internado, se podía ver una lujosa recepción donde trabajaba la secretaria de la rectora del lugar, Shizune, una encantadora persona, siempre con una sonrisa y buenos modos que trataba de ayudar a los alumnos en todo lo que podía. Luego, a la derecha se podía divisar un enorme campus, lleno de verde y de chicos que caminaban, corría y algunos caían por él. Una hermosa fuente, el centro del lugar, y los distintos y modernos edificios separados por una medianamente larga distancia, con los salones en ellos. Más atrás estaban el sector de deportes, donde se hallaban: la cancha de voley-ball, la de tenis, y la más concurrida, la de Soccer, con las enormes gradas a ambos lados donde se situaba muchísima gente. Luego, bajo techo, se encontraban la cancha de patinaje sobre hielo, y al lado de esta, el gimnasio que solo utilizaban en días lluviosos, por último estaban las dos piscinas olímpicas (de clavado), una al aire libre y la otra bajo techo y climatizada. Entre otras menos importantes. En frente de las canchas, se ubicaba un bosque, lleno de árboles y plantas que susurraban ritmos con el viento, ese lugar no lo frecuentaba mucha gente ya que era un poco obscuro y calmado, pero era un hermoso sitio.

Entre los dormitorios de mujeres y hombres, se localizaba la rectoría. El lugar temido por todos, allí estaban los tres rectores del lugar. El principal, Jiraya-sama, un hombre de pelo blanco y cara de payaso, simpático con los alumnos y un pervertido con las alumnas (pero no mal piensen, no las manoseaba… si ellas no se dejaban), un hombre de edad pasada, digamos que 53 años, llevaba el internado adelante y siempre pensaba en el bienestar para sus alumnos. Luego, estaba Orochimaru, el rector de los chicos, él era un hombre muy extraño y estricto, jamás dejaba pasar nada y no había que meterse con él, o sería lo último que harían en el colegio. Amigo de la infancia de Jiraya y de apariencia de fideo, era muy delgado, pálido y tenía cara de malo. Pero solamente era serio y muy controlador. Por último, estaba la rectora de las mujeres, Tsunade, una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos miel, que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que seguro era. Adoraba a sus alumnas y siempre estaba a favor de ellas, a menos que la situación demostrara lo contrario. Temperamental y voluble… Y se pasaba de tragos de vez en cuando, se rumoraba que tenía una situación amorosa con el rector principal (Jiraya). Pero todos ellos sentían un gran afecto por esa escuela y sus alumnos, adoraban trabajar allí.

Del lado derecho de la rectoría, estaba la Torre Oeste, más conocida como el dormitorio de los hombres. Era un edificio color blanco de seis pisos. Abajo estaba la sala de entretenimientos, donde había un enorme sofá en el centro, y otros sillones a los lados, todo en dirección a la televisión pantalla plana ENORME. Pintadas las paredes de color azul claro, todo daba un ambiente varonil y relajado, ya que todo estaba perfectamente decorado con recuadros de populares estrellas de rock, jueguitos de dardos, premios ganados en diferentes categorías y fotos de estudiantes famosos de otras épocas. Luego, había unas mesas de billar, unas consolas de videojuegos, un enorme equipo de música y un futbolito. Todos para comodidad y diversión de los estudiantes, los cuales no las desaprovechaban. Después, al subir las escaleras, comenzaba la distribución de los dormitorios, nueve puertas por pasillo, cada una un dormitorio… Salvo una que otra puertita de artículos de limpieza. Cada cuarto tenía cinco camas, una televisión, y un refrigerador mediano incorporados; el resto dependía de lo que los alumnos trajeran, había algunas paredes pintadas de azul claro y algunos bordes pintados de azul más obscuro, una cama marinera (las que tienen una arriba y una abajo) y las otras tres individuales. No variaba mucho la decoración y los dormitorios no eran uno mejor que el otro, ninguno destacaba por tener algo especial o más espacio, todos eran iguales. En la parte más alta del edificio, se hallaba la terraza, pero nadie iba allí, no era un lugar muy interesante…

Mientras que del lado izquierdo de la rectoría, estaba la Torre Este, o bien el dormitorio de las mujeres. Este era un edificio blanco, de la misma estructura que los dormitorios masculinos. Solo variaba por dentro, en la sala de entrada, donde se ubicaba una enorme televisión en la pared más grande, y unos cuantos sofás alrededor de esta. El lugar estaba pintado en un lila claro, y cuadros de flores y luces de diferentes colores. Había una parte donde había mesas altas para que las alumnas se sentaran a charlar y hacer tarea, en frente de estas, había un juego que todas disfrutaban mucho, el 'pump it', siempre estaban bailando y riendo. A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba la rokola (esos aparatos donde se escucha música), y luego las escaleras para proceder a los dormitorios. Al igual que en los dormitorios masculinos, había un pasillo que estaba mitad revestido en madera y la otra pintada del mismo color que la sala de estar, y por cada pasillo había cinco puertas (y algunas puertitas de artículos de limpieza). Los dormitorios, por dentro, eran espaciosos y bien equipados. Tenían una cama marinera y tres individuales; unas estanterías y mesas incorporadas, un refrigerador mediano y nada más, el resto dependía de lo que los alumnos trajeran. El cuarto estaba pintado en distintas tonalidades de lilas, todas combinadas y puestas a toda modernidad. Tampoco había cuartos especiales, no había un cuarto mejor que otro, todo eran exactamente iguales, lo único que podía llegar a diferir era la decoración de las alumnas. En la parte más alta, también había una terraza, un lugar aburrido ya que no había nada, por eso nadie iba nunca allí.

En el Internado, todo era hermoso y colorido, los chicos y chicas disfrutaban mucho en él. Pero, como en toda escuela, siempre estaba el grupo de populares. Y estos se hallaban distribuidos en las habitaciones 115 (Las mujeres) y 223 (los muchachos).

Como es de esperarse, estos grupos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos en un principio. Pero todo cambió cuando ambos líderes comenzaron a verse con más intenciones que una simple pelea. Luego de una charla 'normal' estos se hicieron pareja, dando el inicio de las declaraciones de los demás. Todos sentían algo hace mucho, pero lo ocultaban tras la rivalidad.

Las populares eran las chicas lindas del Internado, las que llamaban la atención por donde sea que caminaran. Pero no por eso eran engreídas o algo, para nada, Eran buenas chicas, solo que un poco temperamentales…

-¡!- un grito escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de las chicas. Que casualmente era la líder de todas ellas, la líder de las Kunoichis:

Sakura Haruno, la líder de todas ellas, la más hermosa de todas. Hija de los dos cirujanos más conocidos de Japón. Tenía buena altura y buen cuerpo: piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña, pechos… lo justo y lo necesario, sin exagerar. Su tez era blanca; sus ojos verdes hipnotizaban a todos los jóvenes de la zona. Su grácil caminar, y el acompasado movimiento de sus caderas la hacían digna de parecer una diosa. Su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, y… rosado. Eso era también algo que la hacía especial, pues ninguna otra chica en todo Konoha o en todo Japón tenía tan sedoso cabello y encima de ese color. Era su marca personalizada, solo de ella, porque era única.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?- llegaba corriendo otra de ellas, preocupada por lo que le había pasado a su RUIDOSA amiga.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ino Yamanaka, una rubia despampanante y sumamente bonita, hija de la dueña de una de las florerías más conocidas de Tokio, y del dueño de una enorme cadena de hoteles. Altura similar a la de Sakura, cuerpo excepcional: todo acomodado en su lugar en la medida perfecta. Piel pálida y delicada, sus ojos eran azul mar, profundo y a la vez intenso. El elegante ritmo de su caminar era acompañado por su larga (hasta más debajo de la cintura) y sedosa cabellera rubia, que se movía el compás de sus caderas y hacían babear a cualquier hombre. Al igual que Sakura, Ino tenía un carácter podrido si se enojaba, pero normalmente era muy alegre y explosiva. Ella era dinamita pura, y un imán para el sexo opuesto. Porque ella era así, no había un igual.

-¡MATEN ESA COSA!- gritaba desesperada la Haruno, mientras huía de la pequeña arañita.

-Chicas shh, bajen la voz… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba alarmada una de sus amigas. Que se quedo en seco cuando vio al animal caminar frenético por todo el piso-…

Hinata Hyuga, heredera de las cadenas de empresas multinacionales Hyuga; a pesar de ser tímida en algunas ocasiones, en otras era la más violenta de todas. Era linda; cuerpo perfecto. Era de estatura media, más baja que Sakura; tenía el caminar de una modelo: sus cabellos azulados largos a media espalda, resaltaban su belleza con cada movimiento. Solía usar converse, le gustaba sentirse cómoda, aunque, si era una ocasión especial, usaba tacones… algunos simplemente imposibles de manejar para chicas comunes… pero no para ella, no señor. Porque ella no era común, era Hinata Hyuuga. Su marca personal, lo que la distinguía del resto del grupo y la hacía sobresalir, eran sus ojos color blanco-perla. Ya que era la única persona (exceptuando a su primo) que poseía esa arma. ¿Arma? Si, era un arma potente para conquistar. Con una simple mirada, un guiño, y una sonrisa, Hinata tenía a los hombres a sus pies, besando el suelo por donde caminaba; todos caían a sus redes sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Pero eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto, después de todo, ella no los necesitaba. Quizá suene despectivo, pero era así. Ella era feliz con sus amigas y su familia, y no quería más. Ella no necesitaba a un hombre para ser feliz.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?- Una morena se asomó por la puerta al escucharlas a todas gritar. Pero ella también optó por la huída despavorida, puesto que se subió a una silla gritando: -¡Eww! ¡Mátenla!

Tenten Ama una morena que parecía sacada de un catálogo de modelaje, con carita de muñeca y cuerpo de infarto. Aunque no era la que más destacaba entre las Kunoichis por algo descomunal, no… era porque simplemente era ella. La más tranquila y en ocasiones la más rebelde. Su belleza era única, pura, natural… No era que las otras no tuvieran una belleza natural, pero la de ella era inigualable. No necesitaba tener algo con que resaltaba, porque tenía luz propia. Sus ojos eran marrón chocolate, su mirada profunda; también lograba cautivar a cualquiera sin proponérselo. Su cabello, largo y sedoso, era marrón también. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era el estar cómoda cuando estuviera en clases o ejercitando, o incluso bailando; pero ahora siempre lo llevaba suelto… y le quedaba realmente precioso. Enmarcaba su rostro, como el cuadro perfecto. Le quedaba verdaderamente bien y con eso mataba. Su piel era bronceada con un toque dorado, pero a la vez cremosa y delicada. Tenía un carácter sumiso y trataba de no desentonar, pero no podía evitar tener carisma con las personas, tampoco podía evitar que la dinamita y el fuego corrieran por sus venas. Su sonrisa causaba sonrisas, era única en ese sentido. Su madre era una diseñadora gráfica muy importante, y su padre era el dueño de una marca de autos muy conocida en el mundo (n/a: algo así como Ford xD).

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto aburrida una rubia de ojos miel. Que al ver a la arañita, hizo lo mismo que Tenten.- ¡AHHH!

Temari Sabaku, una chica en digamos que, 'buena posición económica' debido a las carrera política de sus padres. Ella era la segunda rubia del grupo, una chica llamativa y exótica. Hermosa, grácil y codiciada al igual que sus amigas, Temari era un poco más alta que Sakura, apenas. Era esbelta, curvas definidas y proporciones… Digamos que… Ligeramente grandes, pero se adecuaban a como era ella. Su cabello rubio y brillante, usualmente lo recogía en cuatro coletas, sus ojos eran de color miel, brillantes y expresivos. Siempre levantaba miradas por donde sea, y rompía corazones sin siquiera intentarlo. Ella era así, explosiva e imponía presencia en donde estuviese. Solo había una Temari Sabaku, ella y nadie más.

El otro grupo de populares de la escuela eran lo Shinobis, el grupo de sex-symbol del colegio. Y estos eran codiciados por chica que se les cruzase. Ellos eran:

Sasuke Uchiha. Era un tipo frío, altanero, creído a más no poder…con el ego del tamaño del mundo, que crecía y crecía a medida que más y más chicas lo perseguían. Y no era para menos, después de todo, era el prototipo perfecto, alto, fácil: 1.80m. Sus ojos eran negros; tenía una mirada penetrante, tanto que derretía, pero que a la vez era fría. Te dejaba petrificado, cual témpano de hielo. Su sonrisa, que rara vez aparecía en su rostro, hacía notar cuán arrogante era. Su cabello, color azabache, era rebelde y eso lo hacía hermoso… irresistible; enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente. Su cuerpo era admirable, digno de un dios griego. Sus músculos se translucían de manera notable en cualquier remera que usaba, provocando ira y envidia en los hombres y arrancando suspiros en las muchachas. Era el capitán de equipo de Soccer del colegio. Y, como si eso no fuera bastante ya, era un chico inteligente. Por eso él, junto con su hermano mayor, estaba destinado a dirigir las cadenas de empresas multinacionales de su familia. Pero era un mujeriego de primera, no dejaba títere con cabeza, mujer que le interesaba, mujer que tenía. Pero luego de usarla como se le daba la gana, no le hablaba más. Porque él era perfecto, nadie se le comparaba. Este ahora se encaminaba junto con sus amigos a los dormitorios de las mujeres, para ver a su hermosa novia desde ya casi hacia un año. Sakura Haruno. Pero al oír lo gritos…

-Oigan, los gritos se escuchan desde afuera, ¿que pasa?- preguntó entrando con un aire despreocupado a la habitación. Encontrado a su novia y a Ino paradas en la cama de la pelirrosa, a Hinata pegada contra una pared y a Tenten y Temari paradas cada una en una silla.- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Hina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Estoy Aquí, 'tebbayo!- entró gritando un rubio muy atractivo. Pero al no recibir respuesta, puso más atención a lo que pasaba, encontrándose a su novia aterrada pegada a la pared - ¿Eh? ¿De qué me perdí? Oo

Naruto Uzumaki. Era un rubio, ojos celestes, lindo, piel bronceada. Cuerpo de deportista, muy sexy… Su comida favorita era el Ramen; todos sabían eso, lo veían enloquecer cuando percibía su olor. Participaba también en el equipo de soccer de Sasuke, era uno de los jugadores más importantes. Por ello, era popular. Le costaba muy poco hacer amigos, a diferencia de los otros dos, el era muy simpático y sociable…aunque, a veces, hacía las cosas sin pensar; se dejaba llevar por el instinto, no pensaba en las consecuencias. Su padre era un conocido periodista, y su madre era una decoradora también conocida. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida era el tipo más arrogante y narcisista del colegio, Sasuke, aunque la gran mayoría de las veces se los veía discutir se apoyaban en todo. Siempre estaban ambos dispuestos a ayudarse entre sí. Pero había algo muy importante que todos tenían en cuenta del rubio loco, que él era él, y nadie podía meterse en su lugar. Este estaba locamente enamorado de una hermosa ojiperla que en ese momento estaba totalmente paralizada y con cara de espanto pegada a una pared…

-Oigan, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?- preguntó un muy guapo ojiperla, viendo como su linda morena estaba subida a una silla mientras miraba con horror el piso.- ¿Tenten? ¿Qué pasa?

Neji Hyuga, un chico muy lindo, grande y fuerte. Era primo de Hinata, pero no había mucha comunicación entre ellos, por una pelea entre sus padres debido a quién manejaría el futuro de las empresas multinacionales Hyuga.

Era castaño, de pelo largo, y ojos perla, como su prima. Tenía su cuerpo bien formado, con abdominales marcados debido al entrenamiento; jugaba soccer, eso era lo que más amaban las chicas. Tenía gran parte de la multitud femenina del instituto detrás de él, pero no a todo el Internado. Era poco conocido, y tampoco se daba a conocer. Sólo resaltaba en deporte, pues no era muy sociable, entonces no lo conocían mucho más que como el subcapitán del equipo. Era frío y calculador, a veces molesto, porque siempre respetaba las reglas. No tomaba, no fumaba ni se drogaba, como la mayoría en la aldea. Era muy bueno en la escuela, y tenía gran capacidad para resolver incógnitas imposibles. Este tenía novia, claro está. Una hermosa morena que le costó mucho trabajo conseguir puesto que tenía competencia, pero el jamás, JAMÁS, perdía. Y bien que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

-Hey hey hey… ¿Por qué tantos escándalo? – dijo un pelirrojo entrando con sus amigos. Pero su novia estaba subida a la cama junto con la pelirrosa. Aparentemente espantada- Ino, ¿qué haces?

Gaara Sabaku, el hermano 'menor' de Temari. Un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina y tez blanca muy atractivo y un increíble cuerpo. Su familia estaba involucrada en el gobierno de Tokio, y el debía continuar con la empresa familiar. Este también jugaba en el equipo de Soccer de sus amigos, y era muy bueno en ello. Al igual que Sasuke, tenía fama de conquistador, siempre estaba a la espera de una nueva chica a la cual usar a su gusto y luego desechar como si de un trapo se tratara. Arrogante, prepotente y rápido en todo lo que a pensamiento se refiera, Gaara tenía su propio club de fans, pero no le importaba. Ya que él no estaba interesado en una relación con una chica, teniendo a la que quería en el momento que la quería. Así era él, y no iba a cambiar. Él tenía un bombón a su lado, una rubia fogosa a la cual jamás se había atrevido a engañar, ella era suficiente para él, y no la dejaría escapar.

-Me están dando dolor de cabeza chicas, ¿qué ocurre?- cuestionó un chico con apariencia de despreocupado muy atrayente, colocándose a un costado de sus amigos. Su novia estaba parada en una silla, gritando mirando el suelo.- ¿Qué demo…?

Shikamaru Nara, el chico 'problemático'. Un espécimen masculino muy favorable en todos los sentidos, atractivo y bien dotado física y mentalmente. Su padre era uno de los científicos más brillantes de Japón, y su madre era una muy requerida chef. Él también jugaba en el equipo de Soccer del colegio, pero no significaba que le causara mucha emoción hacerlo. Inteligente, problemático, a veces simpático y muy atractivo. Shikamaru era digno de ser llamado un Shinobi, puesto que él y sus amigos eran los más guapos del lugar, y único en varios sentidos. La única chica que NUNCA le pareció problemática y de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, ahora se encontraba en la habitación… A medio ataque de pánico, pero así le gustaba, y no tenía intención de cambiarla en ningún sentido.

-¡SASUKE! ¡MATA ESE ANIMAL!- gritaba espantada la Haruno desde la cama.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué animal?- preguntó mirando el piso, no veía nada.

-Ino, ¿serías tan amable de bajarte explicarme que pasa?- dijo Gaara entrando a la habitación mientras se acercaba a su rubia favorita.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO PIENSO PONER UN PIE EN EL PISO HASTA QUE ESA COSA ESTÉ MUERTA!- exclamó la chica desde su posición.

-¡¿Pero qué quieres que mate?- ni él ni Sasuke entendían de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo.

-Hina-chan… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio a su chica, la cual solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y lo miraba con desesperación y espanto. Pero este tarado seguía sin entender nada.

-Tenten, cálmate y dime con tranquilidad, ¿qué esta pasando?- Neji se acercó a su novia, para tratare de razonar con ella y ver que pasaba.

-¡¿Quieres que te diga qué pasa? ¡ESO PASA!- le dijo apuntando hacia la arañita que caminaba desesperada por toda la habitación.

-¿Tanto escándalo por eso? –cuestionó Shikamaru al tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el diminuto animalito, y lo aplastaba con el pie hasta darle muerte.

-¡SHIKAMARU, TE AMO!- gritó la ojimiel, bajando de su silla para abrazarlo con cariño. Abrazo que fue correspondido enseguida por el muchacho.

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que nadie la mataría nunca!- dijo Ino al tiempo que Gaara la cargaba y la bajaba de la cama.

-Oye, yo lo hubiese hecho, pero no me decías que pasaba ¬¬- le recriminó su novio a la rubia.

-También podrías haberla visto solito ¬¬

Las peleas eran comunes entre estos dos, ya que ambos eran muy tercos y orgullosos, llegaron a estar semana y media una vez que se habían peleado, pero no aguantaron más y una noche se reconciliaron. Por lo que se comentaba, fue algo bastante meloso, pero bueno, así eran ellos. Justamente, este era el mismo caso. Ambos voltearon la cara hacia el otro lado, pero ni pasaron cinco segundos que ya se estaban besando con cariño.

-Oigan tortolitos, aquí no- dijo Naruto en tono de burla. Se separaron sin ganas de hacerlo, pero el rubio tenía razón. Este último recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo Gaara y una risita de Ino.

Todos observaban la escena con gracia, siempre era lo mismo, desde el año pasado se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, luego de superar la rivalidad, claro está.

-Sakura, el 'animal' está muerto, ¿serías tan amable de bajarte de allí?- le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa, que seguía arriba de la cama.

-Si, ya voy.- respondió. Y de un saltito se bajo, para ir directo a besar a su novio. La pelirrosa era una chica muy atractiva y traía loco a cualquiera que se cruzara. Y Sasuke Uchiha no fue la excepción. A pesar de todo, ambos se amaban. Y no era para menos, eran tal para cual.

-Luego quéjense de mí.- dijo Ino, haciéndose la ofendida. Los otros se separaron también, de mala gana. Pero se quedaron abrazados.

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Estás bien, 'tebbayo?- preguntó el rubio a la ojiperla, la cuál asintió con la cabeza, y le sonrió.

-Al próximo _animalito hermoso_ (_**N/A: nótese sarcasmo**_) Me mudo a China.- afirmó Tenten, odiaba los insectos.

-No seas exagerada, ni que fuese para tanto ¬¬- le dijo Neji, mirándola con incredulidad.

-¡Yo te apoyo, Ten!- dijo Ino.

-Ya, ya entendí ¬¬- replicó el ojiperla, para halar a la morena y plantarle un beso corto pero dulce en los labios.

-Oigan problemáticos, ¿ya se olvidan de que hacíamos aquí? Las veníamos a buscar para ir a tomar algo, ya que dentro de un rato comienza el discurso de bienvenida y toda la demás bobada.- concluyó Shikamaru, quien tenía a Temari agarrada de la mano.

-Cierto, ¿vamos?- preguntó Naruto emocionado.

-Claro, pero… ¿Nos dan un segundo?- dijo Sakura.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Momento de chicas, no lo entenderías.- respondió la pelirrosa.

-¿Momento de chicas?- preguntó Naruto sin entender.

-Si, no sé ustedes chicas. Pero yo aún no estoy lista.- dijo la ojijade mirando a las demás. Estas automáticamente se miraron a sí mismas y dijeron al unísono.

-Esperen un momento.

-¡Oh, vamos! La última vez que las esperamos estuvimos sentados como una hora, Olvídenlo, para mí están bien. Vámonos.- dijo Sasuke, tomando la mano de Sakura y arrastrándola hacia afuera.

-Si, ya voy. Tranquilízate.-decía la pelirrosa siguiéndolo.

Y así salieron. Tomados de la mano o abrazados, pero salieron de los dormitorios de las mujeres como parejas. Las miradas de todos recayeron en ellos en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del vestíbulo. Puesto que toda la escuela estaba echa un desastre en organización, era el primer día luego de todo un verano sin verse.

-Los alcanzamos luego chicos. Ven Sakura.- dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia el otro lado. Ya se verían dentro de un rato con los demás.- Y pensar que todo este jaleo por una diminuta araña.- dijo el azabache, mirando a su novia con gracia y superioridad.

-No te burles, sabes que odio los insectos ¬¬- dijo ésta.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me burle después de verte a ti subida a una cama gritándome: '¡SASUKE, MATA ESA COSA!'?-dijo imitándola- Te veías graciosamente patética.- se burlaba el muchacho.

-Nunca dejarás de recordármelo, ¿cierto?- le preguntó resignada la poseedora de los ojos jades.

-No mientras viva.

-Bueno, ya ¬¬ ¿Qué pasa, por qué nos fuimos?- dijo Sakura mientras lo seguía. Hacia un banco que había cerca de ahí.

-Te traje algo de Australia.- dijo este, sacando una cajita azul. Dándosela a su chica.

-Pero… Yo no te he traído nada. No sabía que querías. Perdóname.- dijo esta. Avergonzada.

-Me conformo con que te guste, luego me lo compensarás.- dijo el azabache tomando su mano y depositando en ella la cajita.- Ábrela.

Curiosa, abrió el pequeño empaque y de ella sacó un collar plateado. Con un pequeño colgante de mariposa, cosa que Sakura amaba (si, aunque fuese un insecto).

-¡Sasuke! Es hermoso, gracias.- dijo la ojijade, al tiempo que abrazaba a su novio.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Y ahora, es mi turno, te cobraré que no me hayas traído nada.- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó, lentamente, disfrutando de ese tacto, como siempre hacía. Quizá si discutía con ella a menudo, y no le dijera seguido lo mucho que la quería. Pero no podía negar, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica. Y que lo que sea que viera de color rosa le recordaba a ella, y tuviera unas incontenibles ganas de golpear a sus pretendientes cada vez que se le acercaban.

Por su parte, Sakura adoraba a Sasuke, siempre lo supo. Pero su fama de mujeriego y toda su presunción la llevaron a ocultarlo, tratando de engañarse a sí misma para no caer como todas las demás ante él, y sus amigos. Pero la primera vez que la besó, que sintió el roce de labios, no pudo contenerse y le correspondió. Y desde ahí, son pareja. Peleaban seguido, pero no se separaban nunca. No tenían las agallas para hacerlo.

A falta de aire, se separaron y se sonrieron. Pero la felicidad no era eterna, puesto que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a arruinarla.

-¡SASUKITO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ TAAAAAAAAAAAAANTO!- la fastidiosa pelirroja salió corriendo hacia ellos. Ignorando completamente a Sakura.

Karin Hatakeda (_**N/A: lo primero que vino a mi mente ^^U**_), la líder del club de fans de Sasuke y la zorra Nº 1 del Internado. Cosa que jamás llamó la atención de Sasuke. Esta chica no era fea, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. No tenía feo cuerpo, pero nada que Sakura no tuviera, mucho menos faltase. Exceptuando que ella y sus amigas seguramente habían pasado por CASI TODOS los dormitorios masculinos.

-¿Tú me extrañaste?- preguntó con un tono sexy cuando llego, sentándose precipitadamente en el regazo de Sasuke. El cual la veía con asco.

-¡Quítate de encima, Karin! Y no, por suerte no tuve la desgracia de verte en todo el verano.- dijo el chico, al tiempo que se la quitaba de encima de un empujón. Se paró del asiento y la miró con repugnancia. ¿Cómo es que una chica podía tener tan poca decencia?

-¿¡Por qué siempre dices eso! Acepta que te vuelvo loco, como a todos aquí.- dijo acercándose a él. Volteó a un lado, para ver a Sakura conteniendo la risa- Ah, veo que sigues con pelo de chicle. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Vete y déjame a mí y a Sasuke-kun solos.- concluyó.

-¿O qué?- la retó la pelirrosa con gracia. Siempre se divertía viendo lo patética que podía llegar a ser Karin.

-Te arrepentirás, créeme. Quizá engañes a todos aquí con esa estúpida carita que tienes, pero a mi no me mientes. Sé perfectamente lo que eres.- dijo la pelirroja enojada.

-¿Soy qué? Porque te aseguro que cualquier cosa en este mundo sería mejor que ser tú.- dijo la ojijade.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, CHICLECITO, ME HARTÉ!- dijo la zorra con la intención golpearla, pero de repente, algo se interpuso en su camino.

-Ponle una mano encima, Karin, y te las verás conmigo.- sentenció Sasuke, con un tono sombrío.

-P-Pero… Sasuke-kun…- dijo sorprendida la chica de los lentes.

-Nada, ya me oíste, hazle algo a Sakura y te arrepentirás. Vámonos.- dijo este, halando a la pelirrosa y caminando con ella.

Así pasó el resto del día. La zorra y sus amigas no aparecieron más. Se juntaron con sus amigos, y pasaron un rato muy entretenido.

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la plaza principal del colegio. Pero puesto que era ya la hora del que sol se ponga, no había mucha gente.

-Eh… ¡Sapo!... ¿No?... Mmmm…No, me rindo, paso.- Decía Temari. Tratando de adivinar unas poses raras que Naruto hacía. (Si, estaban jugando al **Dígalo con mímica**)

-Naruto, nadie entiende lo que haces.- decía Shikamaru, sentado al lado de Temari.

-¡Pero no es tan difícil! Deben tener un poco de imaginación, nada más. ¿Quién sigue?- dijo el chico zorruno, mientras observaba desafiante a sus amigos y amigas.

-A que adivino.- retó Sasuke al rubio. El cual hizo una seña, para que comenzara. Mientras que él se disponía a seguir haciendo sus poses locas.

-Ramen.- dijo sin más Sasuke.

-¿¡CÓMO ADIVINASTE, TEME!- Preguntó Naruto.

-Te conozco muy bien, eres obvio. Y no me digas Teme, dobe.- dijo el atractivo ojinegro.

-Teme ¬¬

-Dobe ¬¬

-Teme ¬¬

-¡NO EMPIECEN CON ESO!- gritaron todos los demás, al unísono.

-¡Él empezó!- dijeron el rubio y el azabache.

-No me copies ¬¬- otra vez al mismo tiempo.

-¡no me repitas!- volvieron a gritar.

-¡YA!- ambas novias saltaron en esta ocasión, con un aura negra a su alrededor, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.

-Hina-chan…. No te enojes no es para tanto Oo-dijo el rubio mirando a su linda pelinegra asustado.

-Hmp, vamos, Sakura, no fue tan terrible.- dijo el azabache esta vez.

-Tal vez, pero siempre hacen lo mismo, ¿qué no se aburren?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No.- dijeron los dos amigos. Todos suspiraron.

-Me rindo.-dijeron Sakura y Hinata, resignadas.

-Bueno, chicos, todo muy lindo y muy cómico, pero se hace tarde y mañana empiezan las clases.- dijo Temari, levantándose de su lugar.

-No es justo, y para ponerlo mejor, mañana tenemos Trigonometría, ¿por qué me odian tanto en este lugar?- se lamentaba Ino mientras se paraba del regazo de Gaara. Y éste último la observaba tiernamente, bien sabía que su chica no era precisamente una luz para las matemáticas.

-Bueno Ino, no es para tanto, no te cierres, quizá este año se te haga más sencillo.-trató de animarla Tenten. Aun teniendo a Neji recostado en sus piernas, quien se reía silenciosamente.

-Si, como no.- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga con la incredulidad reflejada en una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bueno, solo intentaba animarte ¬¬- dijo esta parándose (Neji ya se había levantado).

-Ya ¬¬ Bueno chicos, supongo que nos veremos mañana…-dijo Hinata, ya más calmada.

-Pero Hina-chan, ¿no irán esta noche a cenar?- preguntó extrañado el rubio, mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo sé que no, ¿ustedes irán, chicas?- preguntó a las demás.

-No, no creo.- respondió Ino.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Gaara extrañado.

-No sé tu Gaara, pero yo vengo de las vacaciones y de tragar como la mejor, dentro de pocos días empiezan y no quiero llegar hecha un cerdo.-concluyó la linda rubia, mientras que su novio la miraba con gracia mezclada con ternura.-Y te agradecería que no acotes nada sobre lo anterior, Haruno ¬¬.-dijo Ino, anticipándose a el comentario que su amiga estaba por hacer.

-Me lees la mente, cerda.- Se burló de todas maneras la pelirrosa.

-Ya es un hábito, frentona.

-Ya pues, no empiecen ustedes también.- Las regañó Hinata.

-Además, no sé si lo notaron, pero ya es casi de noche, muchachos.-dijo Temari apuntando al cielo.

-¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde?- preguntó Gaara posicionándose al lado de Ino, mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse.- Bueno, no importa, ¿vamos Ino? Te acompaño hacia tu cuarto.- dijo sonriendo. La rubia asintió emocionada y se fueron caminando tomados de la mano.

-Si hermanito, nos vemos luego…¬¬, en fin. ¿Alguien tiene hora?- preguntó desinteresada Temari.

-Las siete y treinta.- contestó Tenten guardando su celular.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Neji, mientras envolvía a la morena por la cintura. Y se fueron caminando.

-Si, mejor nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos Saku-chan, Sasuke.-saludó Temari, para irse caminando con su novio.

-¿¡Las siete y treinta! Rayos, hace media hora debí llamar a mi madre.-se quejó la Haruno.

-¿A tu madre?- preguntó confundido Sasuke, quien tenía a Sakura tomada de la mano.

-Sí, es que ella se quedó en el hotel cuando yo salí para acá el sábado.- contestó simplemente la ojijade.

-Si es por eso yo debería llamar a la mía también. Debe estar preocupada en este momento.-dijo el azabache en pose pensativa. Él era mimado por su madre, desde niño.

-Claro, porque Sasuke Uchiha, el niñito mimado no puede dejar que su mami se preocupe, ¿verdad?- se burló la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, exacto… ¡Hey!- dijo Sasuke divertido. Pero cuando iba a terminar de responder, Sakura no estaba.

-¡A que no me alcanzas, Uchiha!- le gritó corriendo a lo lejos.

-¡Ya verás, Haruno!- y la comenzó a perseguir, pero le costó bastante llegar a donde estaba su chica, puesto que ésta era rápida. Pero así le gustaba, tan ella. Tan Sakura.

-¡Te tengo!-gritó triunfal el pelinegro atrapando finalmente a la pelirrosa, en medio de los edificios principales de los dormitorios.

-Pura suerte.-le dijo ésta sonriendo, y besándolo tiernamente, siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

Ambos se amaban, a su manera, pero lo hacían. Y no había duda de ello.

-Bueno, ahora se habrá hecho realmente tarde, hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun. Te quiero.-dijo separándose para besarle la mejilla y luego entrar a los dormitorios de mujeres, no sin antes voltearse para sonreírle y saludarlo con la mano.

El Uchiha también la saludó y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su edificio. Con una pequeña sonrisa surcándole el rostro. Adoraba a su pequeña molestia y la había extrañado horrores durante las vacaciones, a pesar de que hablaba con ella por celular diario. Ahora estaba más que feliz de volver a verla.

Entró y dejó la puerta cerrarse sola detrás de él.

**En Los dormitorios femeninos**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso, para llegar a su dormitorio.

Estaba perdida en su mundo, feliz de estar de nuevo en aquel Internado que adoraba con su alma. Más al pelinegro que acababa de despedir, estaba tan contenta de estar de vuelta, que nada le echaría los ánimos abajo.

O eso creía….

Abrió la puerta de la habitación… Y se encontró con una escena que la sorprendió muchísimo…. Algo que jamás creyó ver….

Las zorras estaban en su habitación, y no solo eso. Sus amigas estaban llorando, cada cual con una de las amigas de Karin al lado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sosteniendo un celular, enseñándoles algo aparentemente desagradable.

Ino estaba sentada sobre su cama, con un aparato entre sus manos, llorando en silencio y casi temblando. Temari, estaba sentada sobre un sillón infblable, apretaba los puños con expresión frustrada, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y el móvil de la zorra a un lado de ella. Tenten tenía una indescriptible expresión que mostraba furia, dolor y a la vez sorpresa, mientras que sus piernas temblaban un poco mientras la sostenían parada, con el teléfono en sus manos. Hinata se cubría el rostro, llorando y respirando pausadamente alejando el celular de Tayuya (una de las amiguitas de Karin).

-¿Pero qué…?-fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la ojijade.

-Sakura, por fin llegas, te hemos estado esperando.- dijo Karin, posándose frente a ella.- Debo mostrarte algo.- concluyó, sacó su celular del bolsillo del pequeño y ajustado short, se lo dio a Sakura. Quien seguía sin entender nada.

Oyó unos sonidos un tanto extraños provenientes del aparato entre sus manos, lo examinó con un poco más de cuidado, y vio que era un video en el cual estaba Karin con alguien, haciendo cosas que no deberían ser grabadas. Pero… En ese video estaba…

-¿Q-Qué es esto?-preguntó la pelirrosa, con voz débil.

-Es solo para que veas que no se interesa en ti, que solo eres una más del montón, y que conmigo se entretuvo más.- dijo la pelirroja con frialdad. En ese momento, Sakura, sintió que su cuerpo se había vuelto pesado, que sus ojos se humedecían más de la cuenta, y que había surgido un nudo en su garganta. Todo eso más las punzadas en su pecho, un dolor muy fuerte que apenas podía soportar.

-Vete…-susurró Sakura, con la cabeza gacha y voz quebrada.- Váyanse tú y tus amigas.

-Lo siento, Haruno. Pero así es la realidad. Chicas.- llamó Karin, todas se fueron a paso lento del cuarto, dejando a las Kunoichis destrozadas, sin ganas de nada.

-¿C-Cómo pudo…? ¿Cómo puede ser tan…?-decía Hinata sin salir del shock.

-No entiendo… ¿Porque…?-decía Ino, aun llorando.

-E-Es un…-dijo Temari mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin que ella pudiera contenerlas.

Ella y Tenten no decían nada, las palabras no salían de sus bocas, pero en el caso de la castaña es que parecía no hallar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que pensaba.

En la cabeza de Sakura, todo era un enorme caos. ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha, su novio, sólo la consideraba una más del montón a quién podía utilizar como se le diera la gana? ¿Solamente fue un juego? Todas aquellas veces en las que había estado con él, parecía ser todo tan perfecto, él parecía quererla tanto como ella a él. Pero no, todo había sido una mentira, una de las más crueles que había tenido que sufrir.

-¿P-Pero por qué…? No entiendo…- la voz de Sakura era débil. Pero luego la furia nació en ella, y comenzó a gritar:-… ¿QUÉ ACASO NO LE DABA LA CARA PARA DECÍRMELO EN PERSONA? ¿ES TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA PENSAR QUE ME IBA A VER CARA DE ESTÚPIDA? ES MALDITO, NO PUEDO CREE QUE…. QUE…. No puedo creer que…-pausa- que me enamoré del más frío, insensible, prepotente, mujeriego imbécil que haya pisado este Internado.-finalizó la pelirrosa, dejándose caer llorando.

-S-Sakura…-murmuró Ino, sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Saku… ¿Estás bien?...-preguntó Tenten acerándose a ella, junto con Temari e Ino. Hinata estaba sentada en su lugar, como perdida.

-Si chicas, estoy bien, es más…. Creo que nunca estuve mejor.-dijo la ojijade con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Hinata, para sorpresa de todas.- Ella dice la verdad chicas, admítanlo, tarde o temprano algo iba a pasar. Nada dura para siempre.-dijo seriamente.

-Es cierto. Pero no creo que esa haya sido la forma de cortar con esto.-dijo Ino, ahora más enojada que triste.

-No, no lo fue. Pero tampoco debemos dejar que nos afecte tanto. En realidad, ni siquiera debería sorprendernos.-habló Temari, ya más calmada.

-No, ¡eso es lo peor!, no me sorprende.-dijo Tenten.

-¡Estoy harta de idiotas como él! ¡Está muy equivocado si cree que me usará como se le dé la maldita gana!- estalló Ino.

-¡Exacto! ¡No quiero volver a verle la cara a ese maldito vago nunca más!-apoyó Temari.- Además… Mi hermano, no puede ser, yo lo creía de otra manera.- dijo decepcionada.

-Pues somos dos ahora, dos idiotas que le creímos.- dijo Ino con desprecio en su voz.

-¿Saben qué? Tienen razón, el muy imbécil de Sasuke no merece ni una de mis lágrimas. NO pienso llorar por él, quedó en el pasado, un asqueroso pasado que no se volverá a repetir.-dijo despectivamente la Haruno, muy decidida.

-Ninguna de nosotras volverá a llorar por un hombre, mucho menos… ellos.-dijo Hinata, con todo su pesar.- ¿Prometido?-preguntó poniendo su mano en el centro.

-Prometido.-dijeron las otras cuatro, juntando sus manos, para luego mirarse con decisión.

-A partir de mañana, se los tragó la tierra.- dijo Temari.

-De acuerdo.- aceptaron todas.

-Bueno, ahora vayamos a dormir, es tarde.-dijo Sakura, y todas se fueron a preparar para dormir. Se pusieron sus pijamas, y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas con un mismo pensamiento en su cabeza:

'_Mañana, será un nuevo día'_

_**TA-DA**_

_**¡POR FIN TERMINO EL PRIMER CAP! **_

_**POR AMOR DE DIOS, COMO TARDÉ XD**_

_**Bueno, ahora agradezco a todos ustedes, chicas y dudo mucho que chicos () Gracias por pasarse por la nueva versión y les aseguro que esta será mucho más interesante y alocada que la versión anterior.**_

_**Ahora, ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿Qué harán las chicas al día siguiente? ¿Qué pasará con los chicos? ¿Son inocentes o será verdad?**_

_**Todo eso y quizá un poco más (depende de ustedes) en el próximo cap que espero subir pronto :D **_

_**PD: Agradecimientos especiales para Dangerous Pink, y a mi amiga Flore que me dieron su opinión y ayudaron en lo que pudieron. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Dejen un review que se les agradecerá, y un consejo o alguna sugerencia de lo que esperan que pase xD**_

_**BESO, MATTA NEE **_


	2. Ni idea de lo que está pasando

**_¡Nuevo cap! ¡Espero que les guste!_**

_**Nota:**_ **© Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ni idea de lo que está pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/_**En la habitación 223**_/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡RING!

Maldito despertador, que los obliga a abrir los ojos. Odiaban levantarse temprano, ya que siempre tardaban un rato largo en despertarse del todo (_**N/A: esa va por mí, claro**_).

En la habitación 223, los Shinobis abrían pesadamente los ojos, revolviéndose en sus camas con pereza y sin ganas de ir a clases. Pero para su desgracia, estaban en un Internado, y a menos que estuvieran enfermos, no tenían la oportunidad de faltar.

Se sentaron sobre sus camas, maldiciendo y con mala cara. Y comenzaron con su habitual rutina matutina:

-Buenos días, chicos.- saludaba Naruto, desperezándose sobre su cama.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo Shikamaru, de mal humor.

-Qué genio, al menos yo encaro con felicidad un viernes, dattebayo.-dijo con más ánimo el rubio.

-Por fin, pensé que esta maldita semana no acabaría más.- se quejaba Gaara saliendo del baño con el uniforme puesto.

-Si, bueno, pero no celebren victoria tan pronto que todavía no pasó ni media mañana, y tenemos examen.- dijo Neji, tallándose el ojo derecho con una mano.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿¡EXAMEN? ¡¿CUÁNDO, DE QUÉ?- gritaba desesperado Naruto, bajándose de un salto de su cama (el dormía en la cama marinera, ósea la cama de dos pisos).

-No grites, dobe. Para estos exámenes no hay que estudiar, son los exámenes integradores, para ver qué tanto nos acordamos del año pasado, no cuenta como calificación.- explicó Sasuke a su atolondrado amigo, ya con todo el uniforme puesto.

Cuando Naruto se tranquilizó, se arreglaron todos. Los uniformes de los hombres consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, corbata azul (que nadie siquiera pensaba en usar) y calzado a elección. Les sentaba bien.

Los de las mujeres consistían en una falda negra tableada hasta arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul (que ninguna chica usaba xD). El calzado consistía en botines de taco alto (no tanto, a lo sumo 7 cm.).

Bajaron con sus típicas poses de superioridad, la típica pose de felicidad de Naruto, y se dirigieron a tomar el desayuno.

Mientras caminaban, esperaban encontrarse con sus chicas, tomando algo o comiendo, pero no, nada, ni señales de haber estado ahí.

Un poco extrañados por eso, se fueron a comprar su comida, se fueron a sentar y a hablar de cosas triviales.

-Naruto, deja de tragar tan a lo bestia, me avergüenzas.- decía Sasuke, mirando al rubio con un poco de asco.

-¿Qwéh? Tfengo jambhre, tfebasho.- respondió Naruto con unos fideos colgándole de la boca (Traducción: ¿Qué? Tengo hambre, dattebayo).

-Olvídalo.- le dijo Gaara, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Oigan, se nos hace tarde, ya son las 7.50.- dijo Shikamaru, mirando su reloj de mano.

-Cierto, mejor nos vamos.- dijo Neji parándose junto con los demás para salir.

-No es justo, yo aún tengo hambre.- se lamentaba el rubio, caminando con sus amigos para la clase más odiada por todos, tanto por lo que debían aprender, como por su profesor:

Física (_**N/A: puaj**_).

Caminaron un poco, y llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Ciencias Exactas. Alias: _El edificio del Terror_. ¿Por qué el nombre? Por una espantosa leyenda que rondaba el lugar, además de las espantosas y complicadas materias que se enseñaban allí adentro.

Subieron las escaleras, entraron al salón, conservando la esperanza de que las chicas estuvieran allí.

Ni señales de ellas.

-Genial, se deben haber quedado dormidas.-dijo Gaara, sentándose en un pupitre de la parte del medio.

-Seguramente.- dijo Neji, dejándose caer en el asiento a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Dahh, qué problemáticas. Jamás se quedan dormidas. Justo hoy.- decía Shikamaru, reclinando su silla para atrás.

-¡Vamos, dattebayo! Ya llegarán.- daba ánimos el hiperactivo rubio.

Sasuke no decía nada. Se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, esperando ver aparecer a Sakura.

Todos hablaban de cosas varias, hasta que el timbre sonó. Y tras este, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a cinco hermosas chicas. Pero había algo raro en ellas, sus habituales sonrisas no se veían en sus caras, solamente caminaban a paso ligero, serias. Además de que habían cambiado su estilo:

Temari, con sus habituales cuatro coletas, había usado la corbata azul del colegio, como cinto, arriba de la camisa. Hinata se había hecho ondas en el pelo y lo usaba con una coleta a media cabeza, y su flequillo desordenado con unos mechones cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Ino, ya no usaba la coleta alta con el flequillo cubriéndole parte un ojo, ahora usaba el pelo suelto, largo y lo único que sujetaba era su flequillo para atrás con un lindo broche. Tenten hoy había sujetado algunos mechones de los costados de su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándolos caer con el resto del cabello suelto, y su flequillo disparejo le quedaba realmente bien. Y Sakura… Ella era la que más había cambiado, se había alisado el pelo, peinándolo con una raya al costado, y sin las ondas se veía claramente que era más largo, llegándole hasta un poco más de media espalda, dos mechones que le crecían a los costados, estaban trenzados y llevados hacia atrás, sujetos en un mismo punto por un broche de mariposa.

Los Shinobis, las miraban embobados, pero a la vez extrañados, ya que usualmente una escena normal de encuentro para ellos era:

1- Ni bien entraban, sus miradas se encontraban. Ellas les sonreían adorablemente, ellos solamente asomaban una pequeña sonrisa.

2- Caminaban hacia ellos, aun con la sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Se les paraban en frente, y los besaban tiernamente. Luego ellos se encargaban de apasionar un poco más el asunto.

3- Se quedaban con ellos, sentadas en el banco, en la silla de al lado, o sobre sus regazos. Hasta que el timbre sonaba.

Pero ahora, todo fue al revés. Entraron con una expresión seria, no los miraron. Caminaron por el lado contrario a donde estaban ellos y se sentaron bien alejadas. Y ni siquiera los habían volteado a ver.

Pero seguramente debía haber alguna explicación razonable al comportamiento de las chicas, quizá tenían a algún profesor atrás. Alguien las había amenazado, un alienígena los había hecho invisibles a los ojos de ellas. Quién sabe.

Unos segundos después de esta extraña entrada, Kabuto, el malvado profesor de Física. Había entrado al salón, y con él, se fue todo el bullicio que hacían los demás.

-Buenos días alumnos. Aquí les traigo el examen, espero que hayan repasado. Pero no espero mucho, va por ti, Uzumaki-san.- dijo seriamente el amarguete, ósea el profesor.

Naruto se encogió en su silla. Realmente detestaba a Kabuto.

Sin más ni menos, repartió las hojas, y dio el tiempo límite. Empezaron el examen.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac._

El rubio no se acordaba ni cómo se llamaba, y el sonido del reloj lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tenía el consuelo de que esto no contaba como calificación. Pero aún así estaba asustado, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Kabuto en la nuca, lo cual solo añadía más presión. Así de nervioso como estaba, sintió otra mirada a su costado derecho, giró levemente su cabeza. Para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, el cual lo miraba de reojo y lo codeó en un segundo. Cuando miró para abajo, vio una nota que había escrito Sasuke, decía:

'_¡ESCRIBE LO QUE SEA, IDIOTA!'_

Luego de leerla, Sasuke la retiró de inmediato, y miró su hoja como si nada. Naruto no entendía nada. Hasta que de repente notó que la luz disminuía. Se volvió a girar, y vio a su profesor, que lo miraba con una inmensa incredulidad.

-¿Algún problema, Uzumaki?- dijo éste.

-N-No, sensei, nada OO- Naruto estaba muy asustado.

-Como digas, pero te estaré vigilando.- sentenció. Para volver a su escritorio.

Entonces, el rubio decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo, y comenzó a escribir lo primero que le veía a la cabeza de la materia. Había dos o tres cosas que sí recordaba.

Luego de media hora, se oyó una silla ser arrastrada, y como los tacones de las botas del uniforme de una mujer resonaban elegantemente. Todos levantaron la mirada, para encontrarse con la estudiante número uno del salón, ósea Sakura.

-Sensei, terminé- anunció tranquila.

-Muy bien, señorita Haruno, puede retirarse.- dijo éste, recibiendo la hoja y mirándola con atención. Cuando Sakura estaba por salir, agregó:- Excelente, 96 sobre 100. La felicito.

La pelirrosa sonrió y salió del aula. Con dos minutos de diferencia, entregó Ino, quién obtuvo como calificación 85 sobre 100. Y así siguieron las demás. La siguió Tenten, con 87/100, luego Temari, con 83/100 y por último Hinata, con 91/100.

Ni lentas ni perezosas, éstas salieron del salón.

Luego, al rato, comenzaron a entregar los demás, incluyendo los Shinobis. También excelentes calificaciones, exceptuando a Naruto, que de pura suerte sacó la calificación justa para aprobar.

Cuando todos salieron del salón, los muchachos caminaban mientras hablaban, yendo para el centro del Colegio, la fuente.

-Te dije que escribieras lo que sea, dobe.- le decía Sasuke a Naruto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y lo hice. ¡APROBÉ!- exclamó el rubio feliz, dando saltitos.

-Eso sí que es una novedad, pero deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres?- lo regañó Gaara.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿ustedes tienen idea de qué les pasa a las chicas? Están actuando muy extraño.- dijo Shikamaru. En pose pensativa.

-No, francamente ni idea. ¿Tú sabes, Gaara?- admitió Neji.

-¿Tengo cara de adivino o qué? Tampoco sé, ¿Sasuke?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No, es más, creo que hasta ayer, estaba bien con Sakura.- decía el azabache.

-Me preguntó por qué Hina-chan estará tan rara.- dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

-Deberíamos ir a averiguar, ¿no creen?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Sí, deberíamos. Pero ahora no podemos, debemos ir a Matemática.-dijo Neji seriamente.

-Por desgracia, vámonos.-sentenció Sasuke. Y así se fueron.

Las clases pasaron rápido, sin nada interesante. Los muchachos no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarles nada a las chicas, las cuales seguían comportándose 'extraño'.

Y así, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/_**En el Almuerzo**_/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mesa de las Kunoichis, había un GRAN dilema a resolver, todas estaban muy nerviosas y bastante frustradas. Pero algo era seguro: **NADIE DEBÍA CAER EN LA TENTACIÓN. **

-De acuerdo, ¡Yo no puedo comer esto!- chillaba Ino, alejando con la mano una porción de pastel helado de chocolate.

-¿Y para que lo trajiste? – preguntaba Tenten.

-Porque soy débil, no resistí la tentación.- dijo la rubia- Pero no, no va pasar. Sakura…- dijo cediéndole el trozo del delicioso manjar a su amiga de ojos jade.

-No, ni que estuviera loca. Tenten… -dijo la pelirrosa pasándole el pedazo de pastel a la castaña.

-¿Están locas? ¿Después como haré para bajar las calorías?, no lo haré. Hinata…- dijo la morena.

-Estoy a dieta. Temari… –dijo la ojiperla, rechazando el postre y pasándoselo a su amiga de cuatro coletas.

-¿Acaso me quieren hacer reventar como un sapo? De ninguna manera…- sentenció Temari, nadie comería _esa_ cosa, una estricta dieta para mantener la salud y el estado físico… Pero todas miraban con tentación aquella porción de chocolate mientras sentían el cruel llamado de este ¿Por qué todo lo delicioso engordaba? ¡**INJUSTICIA**!

-No puede ser, lo tendremos que tirar.- decía Hinata con la desgracia pintada en su rostro.

-Dios, mataría por un pedazo…- a Temari le temblaba la mano (en la que tenía el tenedor) mientras hablaba.

-Hace cuanto que no como chocolate…- se lamentaba Tenten.

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Todas tomaremos un bocado, ¿si?- dijo Sakura, decidida.

Después de todo, ¿a quién mataría solo un pedazo?

-Si…- dijeron todas a la vez.

Todas tomaron un el tenedor, y sacaron un bocado. Todo el sabor de ese delicioso postre que no volverían a probar en mucho, MUCHO tiempo.

-Ya…- dijo Ino.

-Ya está. ¿Felices?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si… Pero sigue quedando pastel…-Hinata se ilusionó.

-¿Uno más?- dijo Tenten con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si, uno…-pidió Temari.

-Solo uno…- habló Sakura.

-Uno más –concordó Ino.

Y volvieron a comer, pero ahora, ya habían acabado con aquel trozo que Ino había llevado CASI contra su voluntad.

Luego de eso, terminaron con su almuerzo, y se dispusieron a hablar de cosas triviales, tratando de no tocar ningún tema que tuviera que ver con los Shinobis ni nada que se le parezca.

Pero nada es eterno, y eso les quedó claro cuando vieron a los _Innombrables_ (_**N/A: sí, muy Harry Potter, ¿y qué?**_) acercarse hacia donde ellas estaban sentadas, buscándolas con la mirada.

-Como les decía….-pausa- Ugh, _hablando de Roma_…-dijo Ino con fastidio, rodando los ojos.

-…_los burros se asoman_.- completó Sakura. Así, todas se levantaron, y se fueron ocultándose entre toda la muchedumbre que pasaba por la cafetería.

.

-¿Las ven?-preguntó Gaara, mirando para todos lados, buscando a su linda rubiecita.

-No, ¿tú?- preguntó Naruto, parándose en puntitas.

-No, no están aquí.-sentenció Sasuke, extrañado.

-Oigan, ¿están seguros de que no hicimos nada malo?- preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

-No que yo sepa.-decía Neji, con las cejas levantadas, en señal de asombro.

-Bueno, sea, vámonos, tenemos Educación Física.-dijo Sasuke, con decisión.

-¡Oigan! Ya estamos en el equipo de soccer, ¿verdad? No debemos dar las pruebas o algo así, ¿cierto?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, claro que no, dobe. Solamente jugaremos un poco, para que el profesor nos vea nuestra condición física.-explicó el azabache.- ¿Es que debo decírtelo todo?- ya estaba realmente _harto_ de tener que ser el informante del rubio.

-Ya, teme, no es para que te pongas así, era solo una pregunta.- se defendía el rubio.

-Claro, lo que digas ¬¬

-Bueno, ya… ¿Nos podemos ir _en paz_?- dijo Gaara, haciendo énfasis en 'paz'.

-Sí, como sea. Larguémonos de aquí.-cortó Neji frotándose las sienes con frustración.

Salieron de la cafetería, hacia los canchas de soccer. Donde sin que ellos supiesen, se llevarían una _gran sorpresa_.

Ahora sí, _que comience la acción_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/_**En la cancha de Soccer**_/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Shinobis se habían cambiado el uniforme normal por el de gimnasia, el cual consistía en una remera blanca con el escudo de la escuela en el pecho, y un pantalón de poliéster negro (calzado a elección).

Entrando a la cancha, vieron _algo_ que no esperaban ver allí…

-¿Qué hacen las chicas aquí?- preguntó sorprendido un sexy pelirrojo.

* * *

_**TA DA**_

_**Suspenso, suspenso…**_

_**¿Qué hacían allí? Ah, véanlo en el próximo cap :D**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer, galletitas para todos! **_

_**Se los quiere n.n **_

_**PD especial para Tania56: sé que sabes lo que pasará pero tú shh xD**_

_**Matta nee!**_


	3. 4º, un año empezado con el pie izquierdo

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^^**_

_**Aquí les dejo otro cap de Adolescencia para torpes ^^**_

_** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**PD: Este cap está dedicado a Tania56, Dangerous Pink, y Saku Saku Uchiha Y a mi amiga Yam. ¡Aparecen ustedes en este cap, chicas, las quiero y gracias por el apoyo!**_

_**Aclaraciones Varias**__**: Este fic fue una idea mía después de levantarme una mañana inspirada. Así que me pertenece a mí, de ningún modo permito ningún tipo de plagio. Me acaba de pasar y no me gusto para nada, no importa quién lo hizo, solo pido que no lo hagan más. Y si alguno de ustedes ve algo, les agradecería mucho que me lo hagan saber. ¡Gracias! **_

Cacao Moca Cacao- _**narración.**_

_Cacao Moca Cacao_- _**pensamientos.**_

_**(N/A: Cacao Moca Cacao)**_- _**hablo yo xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cap 3: 4º, un año empezado con el pie izquierdo

_**Sasuke POV**_

Hoy fue un día muy extraño, el dobe aprobó un examen Ok…. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy asustado…. _El dobe aprobó un examen_…. Solo significa una cosa: **APOCALIPSIS, FIN DEL MUNDO, ARMAGEDÓN **y todos los demás sinónimos de la frase… Orochimaru salió a la luz solar frente a todos (cosa que jamás de los jamases había hecho). Y mi novia, la dulce, a veces violenta, y sumamente hermosa Sakura Haruno me ignoró por completo todo el día, no me habló, ni me vino besar en el receso, ni un mísero mensaje al celular… Nada… Era todo muy sospechoso…. Además, juraría que durante las clases, no la vi hablando con sus amigas, ni una vez. Solamente miraba al profesor, aunque casi sin prestarle atención… Solamente miraba hacia el frente, perdida en su mundo cuando estaba preocupada por algo, o altamente aburrida. No lo entiendo, Sakura es una chica muy alegre, no es de las que se deprimen, ni mucho menos de las que se preocupan por cualquier cosa…. Algo le pasaba, y yo pienso averiguar que es. Tarde o temprano, Sakura…. Tarde o temprano me tendrás que hablar.

-¿Las chicas? ¿Dónde?-preguntó Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos… ¿Las chicas?

-¡Ahí, torpe!- señaló Shikamaru, Naruto y yo seguimos con la vista el dedo de nuestro amigo. Encontrándonos con una imagen muuuuuy sexy. TODAS las Kunoichis, y las otras animadoras, estaban ahí paradas en el centro de la cancha de soccer, con los uniformes de porristas puestos. Con ese simple vestidito rojo, con el escudo del colegio dibujado en el centro, ajustado en el torso, llevando a una corta pollera suelta. Una sola palabra surcó mi mente en ese momento: _sexy_.

-¡AH SI!... Dios… Hina-chan se ve genial en el traje de porrista…. Pero aguarden un segundo… ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- preguntó inocentemente mi (muy) torpe amigo. A Neji le salió un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo tras las palabras del rubio bobo.

-`_´-U

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Naruto, nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Neji, mirando fijamente a Tenten.

-Pues ir a habl.- Gaara fue cortado por el sonido del silbato.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan todos para acá! ¡Ustedes también, chicas!-_Por fin una oportunidad_- ¡Les presentaré a sus nuevos entrenadores de este año!- gritó Gai-sensei, agitando su brazo, todos (incluyendo a las animadoras) nos acercamos a el y nos sentamos en el piso enfrentados, las mujeres en frente de nosotros y el profesor en medio de ese pasillo involuntario que formamos.

_Entrenadores nuevo… Esto no me gusta…. _

Aquí en frente de la escuela, tenemos la Universidad de Tokio, la cual pertenecía a la escuela. Y era tradición del colegio que los jugadores estrella de años anteriores enseñaran sus tácticas a los 'novatos'. Y mi queridísimo -_nótese sarcasmo_- hermano mayor, finalizó su último año de secundaria el año pasado, curiosamente, como uno de los jugadores estrella de soccer.

_Oh no, eso si que no. Ya bastante problema tengo con Sakura, sería lo peor tener a Itachi aquí para molestarme. Pero ahora, todas las evidencias indicaban que…_

-¡Vengan, muchachos! ¡Es un gusto verlos a todos con sus ardientes llamas de la juventud a flor de piel como antes!- decía felizmente el profesor…. Y todos miramos a la derecha, mientras tres figuras masculinas se acercaban a nosotros caminando… Más se acercaban, más crecía mi nerviosismo…. Ese se parecía a…. _Oh, genial, con un demonio, tenía que ser_.

-Bienvenidos, muchachos, ellos son sus pequeños pupilos…-_Rayos, ¿por qué?_- ¡Chicos, les presento a sus nuevos maestros!: **Yuuki Kusama**-El mejor amigo de mi hermano, casi su mano derecha, éste chico es alto, casi 1.85, porte atlético pero no exagerado. Tiene pelo negro, largo hasta la mitad de los omóplatos, tez blanca y ojos ligeramente grisáceos. Lo conozco desde pequeño, y siempre me ha caído bien ya es un buen tipo, algo mujeriego y arrogante, pero buen tipo de todos modos. Él venía vestido con unos pantalones de poliéster largos de color gris oscuro, y una camiseta de manga corta blanca- **Alekai Kimora** (_**N/A: Perdón, saku saku-chan, es que como no respondiste me lo tuve que inventar**_)-él era el otro mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, igual de alto que el otro y casi del mismo porte, sólo que él lo tenía algo más trabajado (apenas). Tez ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro pero no negro, corto, por lo suficiente largo para taparle la frente, y ojos verdes. A él lo conozco desde que mi hermano empezó la secundaria y sé que no es un mal tipo pero es muy prepotente y orgulloso, y tiene la mala costumbre de cambiar de novia por semana. Él tenía puesto un pantalón ligeramente más holgado que el de Yuuki, de color verde olivo, y una playera de manga corta negra.- **E Itachi Uchiha**!...- Y ahí va el último, el nombre que no quería escuchar. Él es mi hermano mayor. Admito que es un chico bastante… _Dilo, Sasuke, dilo…_ es, digamos que, muy atractivo (PERO NO TANTO COMO YO). Él tiene porte, yo diría que más que atlético… tiene porte de modelo masculino (**Inner Sasuke: enfrentémoslo, tiene lo suyo**). Si bien tiene su cabello negro bastante largo, lo lleva anudado en una simple coleta baja, tiene ojos igualmente oscuros que los míos. Crecí con él y sé perfectamente que tiene un encanto natural para las mujeres, a las cuales atrae como la miel a las moscas a las cuales usa como quiere y luego deshecha como trapos sucios. Él usaba un pantalón de tela deportiva (_**N/A: esa tela de las camperas, la que aquí en Argentina llamamos 'rompe vientos', no sé como se llama xD**_) negro y una remera blanca de manga tres cuartos.

_¡! ¿¡POR QUE!_

-Bien, bien, bien… Veo que tenemos buenos aprendices, chicos.-decía Yuuki mirando a todos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, y me vio- ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué suerte que tu y los demás están aquí! Jajaja, así será divertido… ¡Mira Itachi! ¡Tu hermano entrenará con nosotros!- _Un gusto verte de nuevo, Yuuki ¬¬ _Podía sentir claramente las risas disimuladas de los demás a mis espaldas.

-¡Hermanito! Jajaja, grandioso… Disfrutaré este año.-_Oh Oh_- Hey Alekai, es tu turno.- dijo Itachi.

-Vaya suerte la tuya. ¿Eh, Teme?- me dijo el dobe al oído. Yo solo creo haber soltado un pequeño gruñido.

-¡Bien, chicos, enséñenos que tienen!- exclamó Alekai. Y todos nos pusimos de pie.

-¡No tan rápido, muchachos! Sé que están ansiosos de volver al juego, pero aun faltan las chicas.- todos miramos hacia la izquierda, donde tres figuras femeninas veían caminado a paso ligero y veloz por el campo. Y cuando llegaron…

_Wow_…

Eran tras mujeres de la misma edad que mi hermano, supongo, y estaban bien buenas…

-Chicas, les presento a sus nuevas entrenadoras de este año: **Susuna Usagi**.- Una chica alta, diría que 1,70 o algo así… Pelo negro, largo hasta casi el inicio de la cadera y un flequillo desarreglado que contrastaba muy bien con su lindo rostro, lacio, brillante y parecía muy sedoso. Es bastante blanca y tiene dos ojazos de color verde profundo, muy misterioso e interesante, un cuerpo de modelo… Parecía ser una chica seria, pero de buen corazón. Ella tenía puestos unos shorts negros a medio muslo bastante ajustado, con un cinturón de tela amarrado en un simple nudo, dejando ambos extremos de la tela colgando con una elegante caída, una camiseta sin mangas verde manzana que no llegaba a taparle el ombligo (el cual era prácticamente perfecto) y unas chanclas negras simples- **Kagura Himura**.- esta tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su angelical rostro, ella tiene tez bronceada, alta al igual que las otras, de casi la misma altura. Pelo negro al igual que la otra e igual de largo y brillante, solo que lo amarraba en una coleta alta. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, brillantes y amigables. Rostro (como dije antes) angelical, y un físico bien formado y bastante trabajado, muy sexy. También parecía una buena chica, aunque podría decir que algo alocada. Ella tenía puesto un strapless (camiseta sin mangas, ni tirantes ni nada) gris, un short lila y unas zapatillas bajas grises- Y **Mitsuki Hygurashi** (_**N/A: Para vos, Yam, y tu fanatismo con Inuyasha xD ¡Felices 15!**_).- Esta, era igual de alta que las otras, tez blanca, de pelo largo hasta la cintura, ondulado y flequillo lacio. Tan alta como las demás, e igual de hermosa. Pero ella tenía el pelo negro azulado, y ojos de un color celeste electrizante. Tez blanca, cuerpo merecedor de estar en la portada de la revista Play Boy, y un rostro perfecto. Ella parecía una chica tranquila y agradable. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes simple, blanca y algo ajustada con un short azul marino bastante corto y unas zapatillas altas de color negro.

Lentamente, giré la vista hacia mi hermano y sus amigos, quería verles las caras de idiotas. _JÁ, ¡LO SABIA!_ Tienen la boca abierta, es más, a Yuuki se le está por caer la baba. Pero que raro que no las conozcan, después de todos, van juntos a la Universidad, ¿cierto? Además, si tienen la 'misma edad' _deben_ conocerse de aquí, de la secundaria... Bueno, tengo entendido que es bastante grande, así que si, quizá no las han visto… Oh no, aguarden un segundo… Cambian las caras, _oh rayos_… Me parece que tendré que presenciar la caza de nuevas presas de estos tres…

-¡Hermosas flores, siempre tan bellas! ¿Listas para volver a acción?- preguntó el profesor, entusiasmado.

-Como nunca, Gai-sensei.- respondió la tal Kagura, entre algunas pequeñas risas. Las otras solo sonreían cálidamente.

-¿Mitsu-chan? ¿Chicas?- escuché la voz de Sakura, que la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Sakura? Jajaja, genial.- dijo la que respondía al nombre de Susuna.- Y bien, sensei, ¿Usted que opina: ellas están a nuestro nivel?- preguntó mirando a Sakura y sus amigas, divertida.

-Oh, si, Susuna-chan. Ellas son muy buenas.- respondió el hombre de corte taza sonriente.

-Eso espero, bien chicas, quiero ver de qué son capaces.- dijo Mitsuki. Entonces, todas se pararon y siguieron a sus nuevas entrenadoras hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

-Yo conozco esas caras, muchachos…. Son lindas mujercitas, ¿a que sí?- preguntó Gai a mi hermano y sus amigos, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado.- Bueno, no los culpo si quieren intentar algo, así que, ¡suerte, mis ex pupilos!- finalizó con el pulgar en alto.

-Nos conoce bien, sensei. Y gracias.- respondió Alekai, mirando hacia la morena llamada Kagura.- Aunque no creo que la necesitemos…- finalizó en voz baja, mirando a sus otros dos compañeros, que igualmente intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.

-Bueno, ahora, ¡quiero ver a estos jóvenes lucirse!- dijo, antes de irse caminando felizmente por la cancha. Mientras nosotros lo veíamos alejarse, mi hermano y sus amigos fueron a buscar unas pelotas.

-Espero que hayan comido bien, muchachos, van a necesitar la energía. ¡AHÍ VA!- exclamó Alekai, y pelotazo directo para el dobe.

-¡Más rápido, muchachos! ¡Tardan mucho en reaccionar! ¡Apresúrense!- gritó Yuuki.

Y todos nos pusimos a correr, tratando de esquivar las pelotas que se nos venían encima como cañonazos de guerra. Haciendo pases improvisados, y armando un pequeño partido.

-Oye… Me parece que tu hermano y los chicos tienen ganas de hacernos trabajar.- me dijo Gaara, ya un poco agitado.

-¿Tú crees?- le dije con sarcasmo, igual de agitado. _Este será un año muy complicado…_

Luego de media hora de esquivar pelotazos, hacer pases, correr de un lado a otro y hacer acrobacias bastante elaboradas, nos tomamos un '**descanso de cinco minutos solamente por ustedes, pequeños vagos**'.

Y sin más, nos dejamos caer en donde estábamos, agotados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas (_**N/A: adivino, eso sonó feo xD**_). Mi hermano y sus amigos estaban parados mirándonos con gracia, claro ellos no habían tenido que sufrir una masacre a pelotazos.

Justo cuando los tan bellos cinco minutos de descanso iban a terminar. Gai-sensei nos llamó:

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Todos, vengan para acá!-gritó.

Alegres los jugadoras (ósea, mis amigos, mis compañeros y yo), y desconcertados mi hermano y sus amigos, acudimos al llamado de nuestro extraño profesor.

-¡Estoy muy satisfecho con lo que han logrado, chicos! ¡Me enorgullecen!- nos felicitó. Y nosotros no pudimos hacer más que asentir y sonreír muy débilmente de lado.- Ahora que ya casi termina la hora de entrenamiento… ¿Quieren ver la rutina de las chicas? ¡Es grandiosa!- nos preguntó.

-Será interesante ver a nuestras compañeras hacer su trabajo, ¿no creen, muchachos?- preguntó Yuuki con algo de malicia en su voz. Los otros dos solamente asintieron con sonrisas perversas surcándoles los rostros.

-Por supuesto, además… Será inspirador que estos holgazanes vean a las chicas trabajar duro sin quejarse.- dijo Itachi, mirándome a mí especialmente.

-Hey, no somos holgazanes, ustedes nos mandan los pelotazos y nosotros los pobres mandriles que los deben esquivar ¬¬- les dijo dobe. Los otros solo rieron ante el comentario.

-Bueno, chicos, ya.-los cortó Gai-sensei.- ¿Quieren verlas, si o no?

Asentimos.

-¡Chicas! ¡Aquí, sus compañeros y yo estamos intrigados por ver la rutina en la que han trabajado durante este rato! ¿Podemos verla?- preguntó sonriente el hombre de mallas verdes.

Las entrenadoras se miraron entre sí por un momento, indecisas. Luego voltearon a ver a Sakura y las demás. Las cuales solamente asintieron levemente, sin muchas ganas. Nosotros (todos) nos sentamos en el piso, esperando ver el espectáculo de piruetas. Todas se acomodaron en sus posiciones correspondientes, formando una especie de triángulo, que dejaba a Sakura en el frente. Pude verla suspirar resignada en un momento, aunque no sé por qué.

Entonces, la música comenzó a sonar. Era una canción de estilo tecno, a juzgar por la voz de mujer y el ritmo de la canción, deduje que era **Every time we touch, de Cascada**. Extrañamente pude ver algo de tristeza en la cara de Sakura a medida que avanzaba la canción; pero en cuanto tomó más velocidad, reaccionó y empezó la rutina.

Las entrenadoras las observaban, mientras las Kunoichis y las demás animadoras bailaban, siguiendo la canción. Eran pasos bastante simples, pero ellas los ejecutaban con gracia y sincronización.

-Hey, chicos.- nos llamó Shikamaru, todos volteamos ligeramente en su dirección, dándole a entender que lo escuchábamos, pero no les despegábamos la vista las chicas- ¿Soy el único que notó que parecen desanimadas?

-No, yo también o noté.- respondió Gaara, observando la danza.

-Si, pero… Son buenas ¿no?- preguntó Naruto, los demás, asentimos.

El baile fue corto, ya que cuando la voz de la mujer dejó de sonar, todas cambiaron de lugar y comenzaron con las piruetas. Pude ver a Ino y a Tenten delante de todo esta vez, con tres chicas detrás cada una, haciendo toda clase de medialunas (_**N/A: o vuelta de carro, como les quieran llamar**_), saltos y otras cosas que ni idea como se llaman. Las de atrás, que eran como 10, habían formado unos círculos, en los cuales pude ver como en uno de ellos paraban a Hinata y la elevaban un metro arriba, mientras ella hacía roles en el aire. En el otro, estaba Temari haciendo lo mismo, y en el último, estaba Sakura, pero en el de ella, las chicas se estaban apilando para formar una pirámide, pero no esas pirámides humanas en las que simplemente se agachan y se suben una arriba de la otra, en esta pirámide se paraban sobre los hombros de las otras y se sostenían entre ellas, dejando a Sakura en la punta. Dos segundos después, Sakura se tiró de espaldas, donde fue atrapada por sus compañeras y las demás desarmaban lo que estaban haciendo.

La canción estaba por terminar, y la acabaron con la coreografía anterior. Finalizando con todas abiertas de piernas en el piso.

Nuestras caras, para ser más gráficos, se definía en nuestras bocas y ojos abiertos como platos, las de algunos estaban por llegar al piso, incluso nuestros 'entrenadores' estaban asombrados. Yo estaba absorto, jamás había prestado tanta atención a las rutinas de las animadoras, ya que nunca eran TAN ELABORADAS COMO ESTA. Pero esa fue genial, son verdaderas gimnastas.

Entonces, el profesor empezó a aplaudir, seguido por nosotros, algunos incluso silbaron y piropearon a las chicas, cosa que no me gustó nada, ni a mis amigos tampoco.

-¡Wooooo! ¡Chicas, bellas flores! ¡Eso fue simplemente sublime! ¡SON LAS MEJORES ALUMNAS!- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos, las animadoras, se alejaron disimuladamente un paso con una sonrisa bastante falsa en sus rostros. Mientras que sus entrenadoras las miraban bastante extrañadas, confundidas.

-Wow…- dijimos nosotros.

-Ne, Sasuke…- me llamó mi hermano.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin muchos ánimos.

-Sakura-chan es buena, las demás también, chicos…

-Pero oigan, algo anda mal… ¿Por qué Susuna, Kagura y Mitsuki parecen disconformes?- preguntó Naruto.

Pero no nos dio tiempo a responder, ya que ellas hablaron.

-Chicas…- las llamó Mitsuki. Todos dirigimos su atención a ellas.- Sí, les estoy hablando a ustedes, no se hagan las desentendidas.- dijo señalando a las Kunoichis.- ¿Qué les pasa?

Ahora nuestra atención se centró en ellas, quienes miraban a hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual con nosotros o con quien sea.

-Nada importante, Mitsu… Pero gracias por preocuparte.- dijo Sakura, mirándola de frente.

-¿Nada importante? Perdóname por ser indiscreta, pero a ti te pasa algo.- dijo Susuna.

-Y ese 'algo' no es poco importante, ¿o acaso estoy equivocada?- inquirió Kagura.

-No es eso, es solo que…- Y por primera vez en todo el día, me miró. Pero no una de esas miradas tiernas y llenas de cariño típicas de ella, sino una mirada fría y vacía. Y sigo sin entender que demonios le pasa a esta chica.-… Es solo que no dormí bien anoche. Si me disculpan, estoy algo cansada… Con permiso… Chicas, sensei… Muchachos…- soltó esa última palabra con la voz más baja y sin mirarnos, seguida de las miradas absortas de mis compañeros, sensei y entrenadores. Pero ya fue suficiente, ya estuvo. Me harté de no saber que rayos le pasa a esta chica, y ahora lo pienso averiguar.

Ella desaparecía detrás de las gradas, hacia el parque. Allí nunca había nadie. Sin esperar, me levanté de donde estaba y salí en persecución. Sintiendo como las miradas extrañadas de los demás me seguían… Pero no me importa, así que la seguí hacia el bosque.

Estoy harto de no saber que pasa por la mente de Sakura, harto de no saber la maldita razón de porqué me ignora, harto de ser tan paciente. Y ya no más… Ahora me tendrá que explicar todo.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Itachi, viendo como su hermano menor desaparecía tras seguir a la pelirrosa.- Hey, chicos…-preguntó viendo al resto de los Shinobis, que en silencio, le deseaban suerte a su amigo.- ¿Qué les pasa a Sasuke y Sakura?

-Bueno, pues… Las chicas no nos han hablado en todo el día, lo cual es raro. Y la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué rayos están así. Y supongo que Sasuke fue a averiguarlo.- contestó Shikamaru.

-Yo lo haría, pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento a como puede reaccionar Ino.- dijo Gaara.

-Si, ya… Quiero hablar con Hina-chan, quiero saber qué le pasa.- dio Naruto mirando a su querida pelinegra. De repente, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, y miró a los universitarios.- Pero parece que alguien nos está ganando la investigación…

Entonces, todos levantaron sus miradas, y vieron a las entrenadoras femeninas hablando con las Kunoichis.

-Hey, chicos…- llamó el pelirrojo a sus entrenadores.

-¿Mmmm?- contestaron simplemente ellos, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del cuerpo de sus compañeras. (_**N/A: saben a donde, no me hagan escribirlo ¬¬**_)

-Déjenme adivinar, próximas presas.- soltó Gaara, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Exacto, y creo que pasará a la lista de mis favoritas.- dijo Alekai, mirando indiscretamente a Kagura, quien hablaba seriamente con sus 'alumnas'.

-Concuerdo contigo.- decía Yuuki sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-Es raro, parecen chicas de carácter.- añadió Neji, mirando hacia ellas también (pero no como un pervertido).

-El carácter se les desvanece luego de pasar cinco minutos conmigo.- dijo Itachi orgullosamente.

-Hey, cuida ese ego, si se te cae nos quedamos sin piso ¬¬- dijo Naruto.

-Muy gracioso, Naruto. Pero tú sabes bien que tengo a la mujer que quiero en el momento que la quiero.- continuó Itachi.

-Exacto, además… No he conocido chica que se negara a salir conmigo.- comentó el chico de ojos verdes, sonriente.

-Es más, a veces no es necesario irlas a buscar, vienen ellas solas.- presumía Yuuki.

-Bueno, ya entendimos.- cortó Shikamaru.- Conocemos perfectamente su reputación, muchachos, el año pasado estudiaban aquí, ¿recuerdan?- finalizó.

-Claro que recuerdo…

Entonces, las chicas universitarias se separaron de las Kunoichis, que se despidieron de ellas con una sonrisa triste y vacía. Extrañando aún más a los Shinobis, que tenían la intriga en la garganta, pero no conseguían armarse del calor suficiente para ir a preguntar que pasaba.

-Rayos… Me preocupa Temari, algo debe andar realmente mal.- dijo el segundo pelinegro del grupo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Bueno, si fuese algo familiar lo sabría… Pero debe ser algo personal de ella, raro que no me lo dijo…- decía el pelirrojo.

-Digo lo mismo con Hinata, es más… Si fuese la familia el problema. Yo sería el primero en saberlo.- dijo Neji.

-Bueno, ya, basta de pensar en la lógica. Piensen… ¿Desde cuándo están así?- preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Desde esta mañana.- contestaron todos.

-Bueno, entonces no les pudo pasar mucho, ¿no creen? Debió ser anoche.- analizaba Yuuki.

-No interesa… Lo raro es que no nos lo hayan dicho.- dijo el primo de Hinata, serio.

-Pasando a otro tema menos trágico…- dijo Alekai.- Miren quienes están solitas allí…- finalizó señalando a las tres sexys mujeres que entrenaban a las animadoras.

-Grandioso, algo me dice que esta noche dormiré tarde.- dijo Yuuki con un deje de voz lujurioso.- Pido a Susuna.

-Mitsuki es mía.- dijo Itachi, con la misma expresión que su amigo de cabello largo.

-Yo quiero a Kagura.- agregó Alekai, relamiéndose.

-No sé chicos, creo que hoy no es un buen día para andar de conquistadores.- dijo Naruto, con algo de gracia.

-No digas tonterías. Que tú hayas tenido un mal día no significa que todos estamos igual.- dijo Yuuki, algo impaciente.

-Bueno ya, no te enojes, era solo un comentario…- reía Naruto.

-Jeje… Miren y aprendan de los maestros, chicos, les vendrá bien.- dijo Itachi caminado tranquilo y confiado hacia las chicas.

…

Se acercaron, y pudieron ver claramente las actividades de cada una: Susuna guardaba cosas en su bolso, Kagura peinaba su cabello algo alborotado y Mitsuki tenía la vista fija en su celular. Sin notar que ellos siquiera estaban en el mismo lugar que ellas.

Susuna fue la primera en levantar la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de un muchacho de cabello largo bastante cerca suyo, que la miraban fijamente, como queriendo pasarle un mensaje. Pero trató de controlarse, y no dejarse intimidar por aquella demandante mirada ni perderse en aquellos profundos ojos.

Kagura fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó algo confusa.

-No, para nada, linda. Solamente quería preguntarte si querías que te acompañe a la Universidad.- dijo Alekai con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y si quieres hacer alguna otra cosa…- agregó (doble sentido, claro está) Yuuki.

Susuna, se quedó en shock por unos segundos, esa era una de las propuestas más indirectamente directas que le habían hecho, y por no decir algo descarada. Aun así no se dejó intimidar, pero no sabía qué contestar. Miró de reojo a sus amigas, vio como Kagura mantenía una guerra de miradas con el chico de ojos verdes, y cómo Mitsuki seguía sin notar al pelinegro que tenía delante.

Hasta que la chica de ojos celestes levantó ligeramente la mirada, al sentirse observada.

-Disculpa, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó inocentemente la joven, mirando al Uchiha con ojos confusos, éste solamente rió levemente.

-No, nada. Quería preguntarte si quieres que te acompañe de regreso a la Universidad, Mitsuki.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Perdona, pero… ¿quién eres?- preguntó ella, un poco confusa.

A Itachi eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada… ¿Acaso esa chica no sabía quién era? Y peor… No veía rastro de nerviosismo en su rostro, ni un diminuto rubor, nada. JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES UNA CHICA HABÍA ACTUADO COMO SI NADA EN FRENTE SUYO…

Alekai, al oír ese comentario soltado tan a la ligera, volteó a ver a su amigo, quien estaba parado allí, con la oca abierta y expresión de clara sorpresa. Lo cual, le dio a Kagura la oportunidad de escapar, miró a su amiga morena y esta asintió sin ser notada.

-Lo sentimos, chicos, tenemos otro compromiso ahora, pero gracias por su atención.- dijo Kagura, pasando muy cerca de Alekai, pero sin rozarlo, lo cual de cierta manera, excitó al muchacho, quién sonrió arrogante al ver a su _presa_ huir tan despavoridamente con una excusa bastante patética.

-En otra ocasión será, entonces.- dijo Yuuki, sonriéndole a Susuna, quién solo asintió levemente, para luego darle la espalda.

-Supongo que este no es momento para presentaciones, nos vemos luego.- se despidió Mitsuki, sonriéndole a Itachi, para luego marcharse con sus amigas velozmente.

-¿N-N-No s-s-sabe q-q-quién s-soy?- balbuceó el pelinegro de coleta, mientras veía a la chica desaparecer.- No puede ser… Esto nunca me ha pasado… Me encanta…- finalizó con una sonrisa macabra.

-Un nuevo reto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Alekai.

-Exacto, me divertiré bastante…

Y con esas últimas palabras, se dirigieron a buscar sus cosas, para marcharse de vuelta a la Universidad, de todos modos, ya les verían las caras a esas chicas dentro de poco.

Sin más que agregar, se fueron con una sola cosa en mente: _conocer más a fondo a aquellas chicas_.

* * *

Sasuke corría de aquí para allá. Sin encontrar a Sakura por ningún lado, llevaba un rato buscando por los bosques a su pelirrosa, pero no la hallaba.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que escuchó un leve sollozo que provenía de a poca distancia de donde estaba parado, un sollozo que conocía ala perfección, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

_Sakura_…

Caminó silenciosamente, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, donde se filtraban los débiles rayos del sol que iluminaban la fresca hierba que creía allí, haciéndola brillar. Sentada en la base de un árbol, estaba Sakura, llorando en silencio, cubriendo sus ojos, pero aun así se podía ver como dejaba escapar las lágrimas libremente, tratando de ahogar algunos sollozos que salían desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sasuke no tenía ni la más mínima idea del dolor de su novia, así que se acercó un poco, para sentarse a su lado. Y la arropó en un abrazo silencioso.

Sakura, asombrada, dejó de cubrir su rostro y levantó su mirada sorprendida. Para encontrarse con los mismos ojos negros que no quería ver.

-¿T-Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí…?- preguntó dudosa. Sin separarse del azabache.

-Tú dime que hago aquí, Sakura… No me has hablado en todo el día, estás actuando muy raro… ¿Qué te pasa?- soltó el pelinegro, mirando fijamente a su novia.

-¿Qué me pasa?- voz débil- ¡¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó ahora más enfadada, y con voz dura. Se levantó de repente, deshaciendo fácilmente el abrazo de su 'novio'.- ¿¡Y aun tienes el descaro de preguntarme qué me pasa!

Sasuke la miraba sin entender nada, estaba asombrado por las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-¿C-Cómo pudiste, Sasuke?- preguntó ahora, entrecerrando sus ojos y observándolo con decepción.- Si ya te aburrías conmigo podrías habérmelo dicho de frente ¿no crees?

Y seguía sin entender que rayos decía la pelirrosa.

-¿Aburrirme? Explícate, Sakura, no sé de que rayos hablas.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Y-Yo pensé que te conocía, que habías cambiado… Pero veo que me equivoqué, ¿cierto? Sigues siendo el mismo prepotente, machista, egocéntrico y por sobre todas las cosas mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad? Yo solamente fui la idiota que utilizaste a tu parecer para mantener una imagen.- decía la chica, con rabia.- Me hiciste creer que realmente habías cambiado, que realmente te importaba, que… Que… Que en serio estabas enamorado de mí. Pero no, todo fue una mentira… Me engañaste hasta con lo más bajo que hay en la escuela, ¡y no sé si con más!- exclamó frustrada.

Sasuke estaba perplejo…

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idiotez, Sakura? Yo no te engañé con nadie…- se levantó, para quedar más o menos a su altura, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.- ¿En serio crees que yo soy capaz de hacerte eso?

-¡Ya basta, Sasuke! ¡No mientas más, ya estuvo!- gritó Sakura, quitándose las manos de Sasuke de sus hombros de un ágil movimiento, retrocedió un paso, con más lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Vi perfectamente lo que hacías con Karin en el video! ¡No quieras tomarme más por idiota!

Luego de lo último, tomó su colgante de mariposa, el que él mismo le había regalado ayer. Se lo quitó.

-Toma.- dijo depositándolo en la mano de Sasuke.- Dáselo a otra, seguro lo querrá mas que yo.- decía fríamente la pelirrosa.- Y pobre de la siguiente ilusa que tenga la desgracia de toparse contigo, Uchiha.

Y tras decir eso, salió corriendo del bosque, dejando al azabache en shock parado en el medio del prado.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer que Sakura pensaba que la había engañado con Karin, y peor, que ella lo acaba de dejar con todas las palabras en la boca, sin darle la oportunidad de decirle nada. Y seguía sin creer que había creído directamente las palabras de Karin sin siquiera preguntarle… ¿Por qué no le dijo que esa maldita zorra estaba haciendo de las suyas? No entendía. Se fue corriendo y llorando, y él no había podido hablar casi nada, solamente pudo oír las crueles palabras de la chica, la misma que él había besado hasta el día de ayer.

No pensó mucho, solo había una cosa clara en su mente en ese momento:

_Sakura y él iban a volver, costara lo que costara iban a volver._

_

* * *

_

El resto del día pasó sin mayores problemas… Hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. La cafetería de la escuela era un lugar muy grande, estaba dividido en dos, las mesas de adentro y las mesas al exterior. Así que había chicos afuera como adentro, pero los que nos interesan estaban todos adentro, uno grupo en cada punta.

Todos la escuela estaba ahí, cada quien en su mesa. Pero casi todos los alumnos estaban extrañados, ¿Los Shinobis y las Kunoichis en mesas separadas? ¿Eso era posible? Nadie entendía, por lo tanto los rumores empezaron a salir…

-Dicen que ayer en la noche, hubo una discusión telefónica entre los líderes y que por eso ahora no se hablan…- cuchicheaban unas chicas, Naruto, sentado, las escuchaba atentamente.

-Yo oí que Ino estaba embarazada y que Gaara la mandó al demonio anoche…- decía la otra.

-Dahh, puras idioteces, nada de eso ocurrió…- se quejaba el rubio, mirando para adelante.

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué demonios estamos aquí en vez de irnos a sentar con ellas y averiguar cual es el problema.- cuestionaba el pelirrojos recargado en el respaldo de la silla.

Sasuke, por su parte, les había dicho a sus amigos que mejor no se sentaban con ellas esa noche. Los otros, desconcertados, lo siguieron a regañadientes ya que según el azabache les explicaría todo.

-Bueno, desembucha, ¿qué pasa?- exigió Neji. Los demás lo miraron a la espera de la explicación.

El Uchiha repitió las exactas palabras que Sakura le había dicho cuando discutió con ella en la tarde. Los muchachos más lo oían, más asombro.

-¿Lo dices en serio, teme? ¿Ellas en serio creen que las engañamos con… eso? –dijo señalando a Karin y sus amigas, sentadas comiendo tranquilamente.

-Parece que sí, Naruto, no estoy muy seguro de lo que hablaba, pero Sakura mencionó algo así como algo de un video o que se yo.- decía el pelinegro.

-¿Y ni siquiera me pidió que le explicara? ¿Le creyó a ella en vez de a mí? Ah no, eso si que no. Ahora me va a escuchar.- dijo el pelirrojo, decidido.

-¡Ino!- la llamó, la susodicha no volteó.- ¡Deja de ignorarme y escúchame, maldita sea!- le reclamó, levantándose de su asiento, pero sin ir hacia la chica. La rubia se volteó, lo miraba entre sorprendida y enfadada. Las demás, solo presenciaban la escena asombradas por la actitud del pelirrojo.- Dime una cosa, ¿Tan poca fe me tienes que le vas a creer a una zorra antes que a mí? ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!

-¿A mí que me pasa? ¡Qué te pasa a ti! Y claro que le voy a creer, lo vi con mis propios ojos, Gaara, no soy idiota y no puedo creer que tú me hayas tomado como una. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué mejor no te buscas a otra pobre ilusa para que haga el papel de estúpida contigo? Así estarás contento, te libraste de mí, ¿me equivoco?-contestó al rubia.

-¡Sí, si te equivocas! ¿Quién te dijo que no quiero estar contigo?...- Ino no respondía.- ¡Dilo!

-¡Es obvio, Gaara! ¡Dime la verdad, no mientas! ¡Di de una maldita vez que no y punto!- gritó al rubia, para luego mirar a los demás Shinobis que presenciaban la escena.- ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Lo negaran o tienen los pantalones en su lugar y dirán la verdad?

-¡Yo si lo niego! ¡Me conoces, Tenten, sabes perfectamente que no soy ningún mujeriego!- exclamó el Hyuga parándose, señalando a la morena.

-Es cierto, no lo eres… ¡Pero sé muy bien que te gusta divertirte a costa de las emociones de otros! ¡Esa no la puedes negar!- ella también se levantó.

-¿¡Y qué te hace pensar que jugaba contigo! ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que cambié!- exclamó Neji fuera de sí.

-¡Eso es lo peor! ¡Que te conozco y ahora sé que no cambiarías!- gritó Tenten.

Pero cuando el ojiperla iba a responder, Shikamaru se levantó.

-¡Oh, por favor, Temari! ¡Yo sé que eres más inteligente para darte cuenta de que esto es solo una maldita tontería!- dijo levantando el tono de voz hacia la rubia de coletas.

-¡Esa no te la crees ni tú! ¿¡Ahora me crees lista! ¡Hazme el favor de acabar con esto y dime de una vez la verdad!- gritó la chica, parada en su lugar.

-¿Qué verdad, Temari? ¡No hay nada que decir!- respondió el chico problemático.

Naruto se hartó.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Ustedes y nosotros sabemos que no hicimos nada! ¡¿En serio les van a creer a ese remedo de arpías antes que a nosotros?- dijo el rubio, enfadado, parándose en su silla.

-¡Tú no digas nada, Naruto! ¡Bien sabemos todos que no eres ningún Santo! ¡Así que deja de fingir de una buena vez y déjalo ya! ¡Date cuenta que ya hiciste lo que querías hacer, ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no crees?

Naruto iba a responder, pero la líder de las Kunoichis se levantó de su asiento por primera vez en la noche. Y dijo:

-No gasten voz en esto, chicas.- los dijo con voz controlada. Levantó la mirada hacia los chicos y Sasuke, que no se había movido de su asiento.- Vamos, chicos, ¿no me digan que no están felices? Ya tienen el camino libre para hacer lo que quieran sin ser descubiertos, nadie les puede reclamar nada. No oculten la felicidad, no se molesten en hacer todo este teatro para quedar bien, después de todo, las afectadas aquí terminamos por ser nosotras, ¿verdad?- continuaba.- Para mañana, esto no pasó, ustedes seguirán con sus vidas y nosotras con las nuestras, diviértanse. Chicas…- y sin más, se retiraron del comedor, seguidas por la mirada y el silencio de todos.

Y la mirada de la cafetería entera se volvió a posar en los Shinobis, los cuales estaban desconcertados y con la boca abierta de la impresión. Pero no las siguieron, solamente volvieron a tomar asiento. Los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo en voz baja, hasta que una voz femenina los interrumpió.

-Me voy seis meses y mira todos los líos en los que estás metido, Uchiha.- dijo la extraña. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, y la reconocieron de inmediato.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidar a la prima menor de Sasuke? Mae Uchiha, la chica que había asistido al Internado el año anterior, tuvo que irse a Inglaterra por el trabajo de su padre, pero había dicho que volvería. Y apareció justo en el momento más picante, la ruptura oficial de los Shinobis y las Kunoichis.

-¿M-Mae?...- dijo el azabache sorprendido.

La joven sonrió, y caminó hacia la mesa de los muchachos, no había cambiado mucho, solamente se había hecho un poco más alta, su pelo castaño oscuro había crecido hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros con sus lindas ondulaciones y sus ojos seguían igual de brillantes, de un color verde esmeralda muy lindo. Siempre había tenido un lindo cuerpo, de proporciones justas, estatura media, ni muy alta ni muy baja más ahora que había crecido bastante.

-¡No, la reina de Holanda! ¿Quién más?- bromeó la chica, ante la mirada divertida de todos.- ¡Te extrañe mucho, primo!- y sin más, se lanzó a abracarlo cariñosamente. Sasuke, entre divertido y asombrado, correspondió de la misma manera, y se separaron.

-¡Mae-chan!- gritó el hiperactivo rubio, abrasando a la castaña amistosamente. Y ésta hizo lo mismo.

-¡Naruto, tontín, hace tanto que no te veo!- dijo. Los demás Shinobis, solamente sonreían graciosamente por la actitud de esos chicos, ambos eran igual de locos.

-No has cambiado en nada, Mae…- dijo Shikamaru, sonriente.

-Pues no puedo decir lo mismo, ¡ustedes están enormes! ¡Me hacen sentir petiza!- decía la joven haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¡Por que lo eres, enana!- dijo Sasuke, levantándose de su asiento para rodear el cuello de su prima con el brazo para poder revolverle el pelo, divertido.

-¡Oye, no!- reía la chica, acompañada por su primo y por sus demás amigos. Lo empujó- ¡Estarás más alto, pero aun sigues siendo el mismo niño!- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Y tú eres la misma loca a la que me gusta molestar…- dijo el azabache, ella era su prima favorita, siempre estaba con él y lo animaba cuando estaba deprimido, adoraba a esa niña.

-Já já ¬¬….-rió con sarcasmo- Ahora, ¿sería alguien tan amable de decirme que rayos pasó aquí?- inquirió con una ceja levantada, interrogante.

-Es una muy larga historia….- dijo Gaara con desgano.

-No es necesario que me cuenten con detalles, después de todo, tengo varias cosas en claro de la pelea.

-¿Qué tanto oíste?- le preguntó Neji.

-Lo suficiente para entender algo…. Ahora, contesten: ¿las engañaron si o no?- preguntó.

-¡Claro que no!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mirándola con incredulidad.

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Lo sabía, solo lo quería confirmar… que genios!- dijo, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento.

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas, Mae-chan ¬¬.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya ¬¬…. Ahora, no se preocupen, esto tiene solución, si no hicieron nada, no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta.- consolaba la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ojala tengas razón…- susurró Sasuke.

-¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?- le preguntó, el otro solamente le dirigió una de 'eh…. ¡SI!'.-… ¿en cuanto a relaciones?- prosiguió, ahora el pelinegro volteó la mirada, dándole la razón a su prima silenciosamente.

-Mañana hablaré con ellas, y veré que puedo hacer, ¿si?- dijo.

-Está bien… Pero aun queda algo por hacer.- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Aclarar las cosas con esas malditas zorras.- y todos miraron alrededor, buscando a las anteriormente mencionadas. Pero no las hallaron… No estaban en la cafetería.

* * *

_**En otra parte del Internado…**_

¿?- Listo, nosotras ya cumplimos. Tienen el camino libre…

¿?- Perfecto, ustedes hagan lo que quieran… Ya saben qué queremos nosotros.

¿?- De acuerdo, mañana nos aseguraremos que ellas queden en el olvido.

¿?- Y nosotros que ellos sean solo un recuerdo…

..

_**¡FIN!**_

_**¡Por fin termino con esto! ¡Qué trabajo xD! Pero no saben lo que me ocurrió…**_

_**Había terminado el cap en la tarde… Pero justo cuando lo iba a guardar… Presiono por error 'no guardar cambios en el documento' y cuando lo quise arreglar ya era tarde T-T**_

_**Pero no me rendí y reescribí todo ;D**_

_**Ahora, un mensaje especial: ¡Gracias a**__** Dangerous Pink, y Saku Saku Uchiha Y a mi amiga Yam por su apoyo y ayuda! ¡Ojala les haya gustado su aparición, chicas! Díganme si quieren que haga algo en especial con sus personajes o haya algo que corregir.**_

_**Ellas aparecieron en este capítulo como:**_

_**Kagura Himura (Saku Saku Uchiha)**_

_**Susuna Usagi (Tania56)**_

_**Mae Uchiha (Dangerous Pink)**_

_**Mitsuki Hygurashi (Yam xD)**_

_**¡Felicidades, chicas! ¡Espero ver sus opiniones, las de ellas y las de todos, besos y nos vemos la próxima!**_


	4. Círculo vicioso

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**Perdonen el retraso, mil años y ni señales de vida, lo se T-T**_

_**Todo es culpa del colegio, que no me deja ni respirar.**_

_**Pero ahora, ¿saben qué?**_

_**I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT, AND PARTY EVERY DAY –intervalo en el que la autora baila traumáticamente- ¡EMPECÉ LAS VACACIONES! ¡OH SI, AJHA, OH SI! **_

_**¿Qué significa eso? TIEMPO LIBRE, Y ACTUALIZACIONES RÁPIDAS DEBIDO A QUE NO TENDRÉ NADA MÁS QUE HACER, por ende podré sentarme a escribir tranquila.**_

_**Pero ya no los aburriré más con mi vida. Así que a lo que nos concierne.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap de 'Adolescencia para torpes' ^^**_

_**Nota**__**: Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, Son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero cabe aclarar que me divierto mucho con ellos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cap 4: Círculo vicioso

Ocho en punto de la mañana, primera hora de clases de un miércoles con Kakashi-sensei, profesor de geografía _madrugador_, (já, qué buen chiste). Las Kunoichis y otras cinco personas que nadie conoce estaban allí sentadas, observándose entre ellas con miradas desafiantes y superiores junto con sonrisas socarronas y algo divertidas.

Hasta que Hinata habló:

-Preparadas, listas…. ¡YA!- gritó.

Y comenzaron a mascar sus chicles, para luego comenzar a inflar globos de todos los gustos y colores. El reto consistía en ver quién era la que más inflaba en globo sin que se le explotara.

Perdió Hinata, con su goma de mascar de ananá.

La siguió Sakura, con su chicle de fresa.

Temari, con el sabor ácido.

Tenten e Ino iban parejas, la morena con el de menta y la rubia con el de uva. Explotaron ambas a propósito.

-Llegó la hora de la verdad.- dijo Ino con la pose de Darth Vader, exagerando un poco divertida.

-No me vencerás.- declaró Tenten, siguiendo el juego.

-Eso lo veremos.

-La ronda final, señoritas, tomen un chicle, por favor.- dijo Sakura, parada frente a ellas actuando como la presentadora de un programa de concursos, mientas que las otras dos (Hinata y Temari) hacían de público allí atrás.

Ambas tomaron una de sus gustos favoritos, Sakura contó tres y comenzaron a mascar, seguido del globo. Llevaban inflando unos 50 segundos, la competencia era reñida entre esas dos. Cuando Tenten decidió que era hora de acabarlo.

De un solo movimiento, la morena levantó el dedo y pinchó el globo de la rubia, la cual se quedó asombrada por dos segundos, la castaña soltó una pequeña risita y le dijo:

-Gané.- con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ah, ¡pero mira que si eres una tramposa!- chilló Ino con una sonrisa sorprendida y divertida.

-Mira quién habla.- se mofó Tenten.

-Ya verás…- amenazó cómicamente la chica de ojos azules. Mientras se paraba dispuesta a correr a la morena, que también se había parado y escapaba.- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

-¡Atrápame si puedes, Yamanaka!- decía divertida la castaña mientras escapaba de Ino, correteando entre las mesas.

-¡No huyas, Ama!- le gritaba la perseguidora, esquivando las mochilas tiradas y sillas fuera de su lugar, corriendo a la morena mientras ambas reían. Sus amias reían, era cómico ver pelear a esas dos.

-¡Tú puedes, Ino!- alentaba Temari.

-¡Corre, Ten-chan!- alentaba Hinata, riéndose.

-¡Lentas!- gritaba Sakura, riendo a carcajadas por la mirada matadora que le dirigieron las chicas en cuestión. La carrera duró poco, ya que cuando sonó el timbre, Ino saltó a la espalda de Tenten y le dijo:

-¡Te atrapé!- y comenzó a reír, junto con la castaña.

-¡Hija de… bájate, pesas!- se quejaba Tenten entre carcajadas.

-¡Hey!- le reclamó la rubia con una mirada de 'supuesto' reproche.

Y en eso, el silencio se hizo presente, ya que las siluetas masculinas más perfectas se hacían paso por la ventana de cristales tintados, y la puerta se abrió dando paso a los sex symbol del colegio, justamente con los cuales habían discutido la noche anterior. Éstos, entraron con sus típicas poses de superioridad y arrogancia, arrancando algunos suspiros, pero las miradas de cierto pelirrojo y castaño se suavizaron en cuanto vieron a la rubia y la morena divertirse y reír en una posición bastante cómica. Les sonrieron, pero estas no correspondieron la sonrisa, simplemente se pusieron serias, Ino se bajó de la espalda de Tenten y se fueron a sentar ya calmadas, al igual que sus amigas.

-Todo sigue igual…-susurró Gaara, a lo que los demás asintieron con pesadez.

Se fueron a sentar, se acomodaron, hablaron un rato y recién ahí, llegó el profesor Kakashi.

-¡YO! - saludó como si nada.

-¡Llegó tarde! ¬¬- le reclamaron absolutamente TODOS los alumnos en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

-Sí, lo sé, perdón es que… es que…-balbuceaba el atractivo profesor en una pose pensativa.

-¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡Ni se le ocurre una buena excusa!- le recriminó el rubio apuntándole con un lápiz.

-Claro que tengo una buena excu-cortó ante las miradas acusadoras de todos sus estudiantes- jeje, corrijo: ¡claro que tengo justificación! El problema es que me perdí en el camino de la vida y…

-Pues yo creo que si se va a '_perder en el camino de la vida_' cada vez que debe venir a darnos clase, mejor se va consiguiendo una brújula, un mapa, un GPS, _algo_.- dijo Sakura sentada junto con Ino en los asientos del medio. Todos rieron.

-Bueno, ya ¬¬… En fin, hoy comenzamos con el primer tema del año…- y así comenzó la clase. Los primeros quince minutos fueron bastante aburridos, Sakura ya no sabía como hacer para contener el bostezo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Echó una mirada disimulada sobre todo el curso. Ino, estaba sentada a su lado limándose las uñas; Hinata estaba atrás de ella, tomando apuntes concentrada; Tenten tenía los codos sobre la mesa y la mano izquierda alzada con la cabeza apoyada en ésta misma, mirando por la ventana; Temari, sentada junto con Matsuri, estaba recargada contra el respaldo de la silla, a poco de quedarse dormida. Reunió fuerzas, y giró la cabeza hacia las sillas del fondo, donde se sentaban Sasuke y los demás. Él estaba mirando al profesor con una expresión aburrida, Naruto… bueno, a él desde su silla lo escuchaba roncar. Neji tomaba apuntes con desinterés, Gaara lo mismo y Shikamaru estaba en su típica pose de 'qué problemático' con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Cuando volvía la mirada, se cruzó con una mirada penetrante e intensa. Una mirada que reconocería en cualquier parte: la de Sasuke. La miraba con suma atención, como queriendo leerle la mente, su rostro no reflejaba expresión, solamente la miraba. Adoraba esa mirada, le encantaba sentirse tan indefensa frente a él, cuando sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, ya que sabía que el estaría allí. Pero ahora es diferente, todo cambió, ya no es lo mismo, y jamás lo sería de nuevo…

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la pelirrosa mientras le sostenía la mirada a Sasuke. Pero se vio interrumpida cuando alguien entró en el salón, llamando la atención de todos.

-Chouji, te equivocaste de nuevo, éste no es tu curso, el tuyo es el Bº - -U- dijo Kakashi con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, al ver aparecer al chico come papitas entrar en el salón.

-Eso ya lo sé, sensei, fue solo una vez que me confundí de salón ¬¬. En fin, me mandó Gai-sensei a avisarles a Haruno, Sabaku No, Hyuga, Ama y Yamanaka que ya no deberán asistir a su clase de Ed. Física.- dijo, las Kunoichis miraban la escena sorprendidas.

**¡¿GAI-SENSEI DICIENDO QUE NO DEBÍAN IR A CORRER INFINITAS VUELTAS CON EL! ¡¿A ÉSTE LO SECUESTRARON LOS OVNIS Y DEJARON UN ROBOT O QUÉ?**

-Eh, Chouji, ¿estás seguro de que Gai-sensei está bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si, pero el mensaje completo es que ya no deberán asistir a Gimnasia común, desde ahora, según él, harán Gimnasia Rítmica, creo que era por el tema de los intercolegiales y eso...- concluyó, aunque se sorprendió un poco por las caras de terror que pusieron sus atractivas compañeras.- ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿QUE TENDREMOS QUE HACER QUE COSA?- gritó Ino.

-¿¡Rítmica! ¡NO! ¡Lo que sea menos rítmica!- chillaba Tenten.

-¡Prefiero dar vueltas al colegio haciendo pino por el resto de mi vida! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, rítmica nooooo!- se quejaba Temari.

-Oigan… Perdonen la pregunta, pero… ¿qué tiene de diferente la gimnasia rítmica con la gimnasia común?- preguntó Kiba, desde su asiento.

-El nombre te lo dice, es gimnasia con música.- respondió Ino.

-Y eso es malo porque…- dijo el chico.

-No me hagas hablar, solo te diré que duele muchísimo más que la clase de Gai-sensei.- respondió Sakura tapándose la cara con una mano.

Ante sus palabras, todas las Kunoichis asintieron con pesadez, los demás, estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Y nosotras por qué?- preguntó Hinata.

-No tengo ni idea ^^- respondió Chouji, sonriendo.- ¡Oh, Matsuri-san! ¡Me olvidaba de decir que tú también vas!

Y la susodicha no pudo hacer más que dejar caer la cabeza en el banco y suspirar resignada, se escucharon algunas maldiciones muy bajitas.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Sip ^^

-¡Aguarda!- gritaron todas las chicas a la vez, parándose de sus lugares. Chouji las miró sorprendido.

-¿Con quién tenemos Rítmica?- preguntó Ino con desconfianza.

-Eh… ¿Recuerdan a Kagura Himura, Mitsuki Hygurashi y Susuna Usagi?- preguntó.

-¿¡Con ellas!- preguntó Temari, con horror.

-Sip.- respondió tranquilamente el gordito (_**N/A: Chouji: ¿Cómo me llamaste? Yo: **_**O.o**_** jeje, mejor sigo ^^U**_).

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, horrorizadas y se sentaron lentamente. Con el espanto plantado en sus rostros.

-Oh no…- susurró Tenten.

-Adiós, mundo cruel…- dramatizó Ino.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- se lamentaba Sakura.

-¿Ellas son las entrenadoras de este año?- dijo Kakashi entre sorprendido y feliz- ¡Qué bien! Hace mucho ya que no las veo…

-¿Desde cuándo tanto interés en sus alumnos, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sasuke con suspicacia.

-¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? Siempre me interesaron mis alumnos.- dijo, claramente mintiendo.

-Claro, sobre todo cuando son mujeres, ¿cierto?- preguntó Naruto.

-Exac- cortó de nuevo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de profesor me creen?

-La clase de maestro que se nota que cuando era estudiante tuvo un profesor tipo Jiraya-hentai.- dijo el rubio, mirándolo acusadoramente. Sus amigos asintieron y lo miraron de la misma forma que el chico zorruno.

Kakashi estaba nervioso, se había puesto en evidencia él solito. Así que trató de calmarse lo más que pudo y se hizo el desentendido. Para su suerte, justo antes de que Naruto dijera algo, sonó el timbre de finalización de la clase. Así que tomó todas sus cosas salió del aula como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Pf, cobarde.- dijo Neji, mirando hacia la puerta por la que su profesor había huido.

-Sí…

-Oigan, ¿qué no es el receso?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Cómo puede ser el receso si recién son las 8.30 de la mañana, dobe?-respondió Sasuke.

-¿¡A quién le dices dobe, teme!- inquirió Naruto parándose de su asiento.

-¡Pues si ves a otro dobe por aquí me avisas! ¡Y no me digas teme!- dijo Sasuke. Ya todos habían volteado a ver la típica pelea entre esos dos.

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Y aquí vamos otra vez! ¡¿Quieren parar?- exclamó Gaara ya harto, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento. Neji se masajeaba las sienes y Shikamaru los miraba con una ceja levantada.

-En serio, muchachos, ya nos saldrán canas y seguiremos igual ¬¬- dijo el chico pelinegro de coleta.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con desprecio por algunos segundos. Para luego sentarse en sus sillas, murmurando _Dobe_ y _Teme_ por lo bajo.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡**YA**!- gritó Neji más que harto, levantándose de su silla. Los dos amigos, se miraron fijamente y se sentaron de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y con las mejillas ligeramente infladas, mirando al lado contrario del otro, como dos niños pequeños. Gaara se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio, Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza y Neji se sentaba con una vena saltada en la frente.

El aula era un total silencio, ya que sabían el lío que se les podría armar si alguien habría la boca para reírse o acotar comentario, esos chicos además de atractivos, tenían su carácter…

En las mesas de adelante, más precisamente la de las Kunoichis, se libraba una batalla. Sí, batalla por no reírse, ¿por qué? Por que siempre les resultó chistoso como peleaban entre ellos, sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura hacían hasta lo imposible por no dejar salir la risa. La pelirrosa contenía una carcajada, se tapaba la boca y miraba para abajo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

_Inner: ¡Sasuke-kun es tan lindo cuando actúa como niño chiquito! _*¬*

_Sakura: ¡Cállate, que me desconcentras! Y no digas tonterías, es un imbécil._

_Inner: Aja, sí, como digas. Y yo tengo un unicornio volador rosa que se llama Silvestre… ¡Anda, mujer! Esa ni tú te la crees. _

_Sakura: Jajaja ¬¬ qué graciosa, pero claro que me la creo, ¿tu eres masoquista o qué? ¿Acaso te gusta que te usen? Pues bien por ti, a mi no._

_Inner: Y volvemos a lo mismo, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que hables con él, en vez de criticarlo? Quizá exista alguna explicación._

_Sakura: Oye, ¿de qué lado estás?_

_Inner: Vamos, soy tú verdadero yo, no me puedes negar que tengo razón. ¿O sí?_

_Sakura: Sí, si puedo. Y ya deja de defenderlo, ¿puedes?_

_Inner: Eres imposible…_

Mientras Sakura discutía con su Inner, el timbre sonó, dando inicio a la segunda hora de clases del día.

-Buenos días, chicos.- saludó la profesora animadamente.

-Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei.- respondieron todos.

Kurenai era una maestra muy querida por todos. Ya que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en lo que necesitasen, y los defendía en algunos líos que se metían. Además, se rumoraba que tenía una relación más allá de lo profesional con Asuma-sensei, el profesor de música.

-Empezaremos con…-y empezó a hablar de las aburridas cosas que debían aprender en Historia Universal.

La clase concluyó rápido, y el primer timbre de receso sonó.

* * *

Las Kunoichis se dirigían hacia el parque principal, puesto que su próxima materia era en el edificio de ciencias exactas.

-Trigonometría, dahh, qué asco ¬¬- se quejaba una linda rubia de ojos azules, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había por ahí.

-No es tan difícil, cerda, tu problema es que te cierras demasiado y te confundes las fórmulas.- dijo la Haruno sentándose junto a su amiga.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije?- le dijo la morena parada a un lado de ella.

-Bueno ya ¬¬ en fin, ¿en qué actividad extra curricular se inscribirán este año?- preguntó Ino.

-No tengo ni idea… Eh… Yo supongo que en natación.- respondió la otra rubia del grupo.

-Si, yo iré contigo, Temari-chan.- dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- respondió la Sabaku No, igual de sonriente.

-Bueno, ¿y ustedes, chicas?- preguntó la chica de ojos perla.

-Yo creo que este año me inscribiré en patinaje sobre hielo.- dijo Tenten pensativa.

-Además a cierto castaño primo de cierta amiga nuestra le gustará verte en vestidos tan cortos y transparentes, ¿no?- preguntó Ino con picardía.

-No me lo nombres y cállate.- respondió la chica de ojos chocolate, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ya… yo creo que me inscribiré en tenis, mamá me compró una falda de esas y quiero usarla en algo.- dijo la Yamanaka con emoción.

-Quiero ir a voley.-declaró Sakura, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.- Amo ese deporte, es muy energizante.- concluyó.

-Pues bueno, entonces vayamos a inscribirnos, así no llegamos con las clases ocupadas.- sugirió Temari.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Aun nos queda tiempo.- dijo Tenten.

-¿Y que esperamos?- preguntó con ánimo Sakura, levantándose con energía.- ¡Vamos ya!- dijo antes de salir disparada caminando velozmente hacia los anuncios (_**N/A: correr sería un poco difícil con botines de tacón puesto, ¿no?**_).

-¡Oye no! ¡No tan rápido!- exclamó Ino, siguiendo a paso apresurado a su pelirrosa amiga.

Las otras tres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, y solo se limitaron a seguir a paso normal a sus dos locas y MUY enérgicas amigas.

* * *

Un grupo de amigos estaba sentado en el césped, debajo de un árbol, algo apartados de toda la multitud hablando de cosas triviales.

-Hey… Estaba pensando…- decía Gaara en pose pensativa, sentado con la cabeza recargada en la mano derecha, los demás le prestaron atención.- ¿A qué actividad extra curricular nos inscribimos este año?- preguntó.

-Descarten el equipo de porristas, por favor.- bromeó Sasuke desde su lugar, el cual era en la base del tronco, todos soltaron una leve risa.

-Pero claro que no, teme, no digas tonterías.- dijo el Uzumaki desde la rama a la que estaba subido, algo perturbado ya que se imaginó a él mismo en… _falda_…

-Yo quiero ir a tenis, tengo la raqueta nueva de Navidad.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Yo quiero ir a natación, dattebayo!- exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos.

-Tsk, problemático. Yo creo que iré contigo, Naruto, es una de las opciones menos agitadas que hay.- dijo Shikamaru, tirado en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Ya verás cómo nos la pasaremos en grande!- decía alegre el chico zorruno. A lo que el Nara solo alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien… yo creo que me anotaré en basketball.- dijo Neji, sentándose.

-Yo iré a voley, quiero tratar algo nuevo éste año.- dijo el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a inscribirnos, así nos lo quitamos de encima.- dijo Gaara, parándose.

-¡Sí, dattebayo!- exclamó el rubio, felizmente bajándose de un salto de la rama.

-Ya que… Vamos.- dijo el vago, levantándose. Lo demás lo imitaron y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la cafetería, donde se hacían las inscripciones.

.

.

Llegando a los anuncios, vieron algo que no esperaban…

-¿Ellas aquí? – preguntó Naruto, mirándolas extrañado.

-Sí dobe, seguramente se inscribieron en alguna actividad.- dijo desinteresadamente Sasuke.

-Hey, inscribámonos nosotros y luego veamos en qué lo hicieron ellas…- sugirió Gaara. A lo que los demás asintieron. Tomaron la lapicera y anotaron tranquilamente sus nombres en la lista.

-Muy bien, listo, ahora veamos… ¿En qué te has inscripto, Sakurita?- decía el Uchiha, fijándose en los anuncios. Los demás lo imitaron.

-Aquí encontré a Tenten, en patinaje sobre hielo…Wow.- dijo el Hyuga, sorprendido.

-Oigan… miren ustedes qué interesante…- dijo el Sabaku No.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron curiosos los demás.

-Ino está conmigo en tenis.- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona y pícara en el rostro.

-Vaya suerte… A ver, Hina-chan… Hina-chan… ¿En dónde te me has metido?- decía el rubio fijándose en todos los anuncios, menos en el suyo.

-¡Ahí, torpe! En natación contigo y con Shikamaru al igual que T-cortó Sasuke asombrado.

-¿Al igual que quién?- preguntó Shikamaru, curioso, si tenía suerte… Esa persona era…

-Al igual que Temari.- concluyó el pelinegro, para suerte del Nara, que sonrió de medio lado.

-Já, tu también estás de suerte, Sasuke.- dijo Neji, mirando el anuncio en el que el muchacho se había anotado.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Sakura _también_ se ha inscripto en voley.- finalizó señalando el nombre escrito en el papel, esa descomunalmente perfecta caligrafía que tenía la pelirrosa.

-Vaya, tienes razón.- dijo el moreno mirando la lista.- Qué interesante…

Todos sonrieron al oír eso último, coincidían con su amigo.

El timbre sonó, indicando la vuelta a clases, se voltearon para seguir caminando. Pero no sin antes dar una última mirada a aquellos carteles de inscripción, los cuales podrían ayudarlos en muchas cosas.

* * *

Clase: Trigonometría.

Profesor: Ibiki Morino.

Hora: 11.25 de la mañana.

Diagnóstico: alumnos desesperados por salir, profesor cruel e intimidante que no pretende dejar de torturarlos.

Ino estaba totalmente perdida, le estaban hablando en un idioma extraterrestre que no podía comprender en lo más mínimo. Es más, ahora mismo pagaría un viaje a Grecia, Roma o donde demonios sea para poder ir, maldecir y saltar encima de la tumba de Aristóteles, a él y a sus malditas matemáticas. ¿Es que acaso estaba tan aburrido que lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era en números? Aquel sujeto habría necesitado novia urgentemente…

_Novia_…

Aquella palabra surcó su mente por una fracción de segundo, _novia_…

Hablando de ellas, le picó la mosca de la curiosidad:

_¿Qué haría ahora Gaara? _

RING, las 12.20 p.m. Mediodía.

-Muy bien, alumnos, fin de la clase de hoy.- dijo el profesor Ibiki.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aula estaba vacía, los alumnos habían huido como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-'Wow, son veloces…'- pensó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bajando las escaleras, se encontraban todos los alumnos de 4ºA, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

-Oh rayos, olvidé mi celular en el pupitre…- dijo Ino, de repente.

-Pues vaya que eres distraída, cerda.- le recriminó la Haruno.

-Mira quién habla, frentona ¬¬… En fin, las alcanzo luego.- se despidió, y volvió a subir las escaleras.

De bajada, también iban Sasuke y sus amigos, tranquilamente conversando. En cuanto Gaara vio a Ino subir sola, tuvo la necesidad de hablar con ella… en privado.

La rubia, por el contrario, se sintió ligeramente nerviosa al encontrarse con TODO el grupo de los populares de la escuela bajando las escaleras, mientras ella iba en camino contrario. Y para pasar… debía hacerlo estrictamente por al lado del pelirrojo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería acabar pronto con aquello, así que pasó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con el chico.

Gaara volteó la mirada, hacia donde Ino se dirigía. Y dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo, chicos… Tengo algo que hacer…- y sin más, subió detrás de ella.

Los otros, adivinando sus intenciones, asintieron y le desearon suerte en silencio. Quizá el sí tenía suerte con la muchacha…

…

Ino estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio, que ya estaban absolutamente vacíos. La tercera puerta a la derecha daba la entrada al lugar. Allí se encontraba el aula que hace no mucho había abandonado.

Caminó tranquila hasta su asiento y revisó debajo de la mesa. Y efectivamente, allí estaba su moderno celular, con la parpadeante lucecita que le comunicaba que le había llegado un mensaje.

'_Emisor Desconocido_'

Intrigada, abrió el mensaje y leyó una sola palabra, una indicación:

**Voltea**.

Asombrada, se giró lentamente sobre sí misma para descubrir que ya no estaba sola en aquella habitación. Dio un paso hacia atrás y un ligero gritillo de asombro salió de su garganta al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

* * *

En otro lado de la escuela, estaban reunidas las chicas charlando sobre trivialidades. Hasta que llegaron tres ex-alumnas, que conocían muy bien.

-Mitsu-chan, chicas.- saludó Sakura con una sonrisa claramente falsa a sus amigas.- Justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes. Podrían ser tan amables de explicarme ¿Qué demonios es eso de Gimnasia Rítmica?- finalizó con un tono de voz más profundo y exagerado, como para demostrar que estaba enojada, cosa que le estaba saliendo mal.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas exagerada, no es para tanto.- le reprochó Kagura, sentándose al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Hey, exagerada tu madre ¬¬-le dijo con fingida molestia.- Te conozco, te gusta verme sufrir.- finalizó con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de lado.

-Ouch, golpe bajo.- dijo Susuna divertida.

-¿¡Cómo dices eso, niña! Si todo lo que hago es para no verte sufrir en la clase de Gai-sensei, para que no tengas traumas irreversibles por ver sus horribles mayas. ¿Y así es como me lo agradeces?- dramatizaba la morena con una mano en el pecho.- Me ofendes, Sakura, a veces realmente creo que no me aprecias.

La Haruno estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida por la universitaria de apellido Hygurashi.

-Ya, me cansé. Esto es fácil, una de dos. O hacen media hora de clase con nosotras tres, los lunes y martes antes de la práctica de porristas, o ven a Gai sensei jugar al piedra papel o tijera con Kakashi por el resto de sus vidas corriendo 20 vueltas al Internado. ¿Qué prefieren?- dijo con una ceja levantada, en señal de diversión.

-En mi opinión.- dijo Susuna.- No es algo para pensar demasiado.- comentó con una risa al final.

Las Kunoichis se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero lo haremos solamente para conservar el poco respeto que no queda sobre nuestros senseis.- dijo Tenten con una pose seria. Pero no tardaron en echarse a reír animadamente, esa era la tontería más grande que habían escuchado.

-Claro, lo que digas Tenten.- reía Sakura.

-No me hagas reír, gracias que a esos hombres les queda algo de respeto por sí mismos.- dijo Temari, aun entre risas.

-Bueno ya, ya entendí. Dije una idiotez, perdón.- se disculpó la castaña sonriendo divertida.

-En fin, ¿ya acabamos? Debemos volver a la Universidad.- dijo Mitsuki ya algo más seria.

-Uyy, ¿por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Susuna a su amiga.- ¿Algo importante que hacer?...

-¿…Cómo ver al guapísimo Itachi Uchiha?- finalizó Kagura con una sonrisa traviesa, lo cual arrancó una carcajada general, y un notable sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos, grandísimas mal pensadas?- dijo indignada la chica.- Jamás dije nada sobre Uchiha, es más, ni me acuerdo bien su rostro.- se defendía, pero su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más.

-¡JA, lo rojito te delata, amiga!- le dijo Sakura, mientras reía animada.

-Creo que el muchacho te resultó atractivo, ¿verdad Mitsu-chan?- le preguntó Hinata, con picardía.

-Oh, ya cállense. Y ustedes dos…- dijo señalando a las otras dos universitarias.-…mejor no me hagan hablar, que bien que se quedaron con todas las ganas de hablar un ratito más con _Alekai_- dijo mirando a Kagura- y _Yuuki_ –ahora mirando a Susuna-, ¿o miento?- remató.

Las otras dos, se callaron y miraron hacia otro lado algo ruborizadas.

-Punto para Mitsu.- dijo Sakura, mirando todo con diversión.

-Así que mejor se callan, porque no querrán que suelte la lengua.- amenazó falsamente.

-Ok, ok, me callo.- dijeron las otras dos cruzándose se brazos como niñas regañadas.

-Claro que no, quiero enterarme de los detalles, que por lo que veo me he perdido bastante durante estos días.- dijo una voz, que no era para nada extraña.

En ese instante, todas voltearon instantáneamente a ver a aquella persona que acababa de llegar, para encontrarse con la felina figura que hacía seis meses no veían apoyada tranquilamente en un árbol.

-¡Mae-chan!- gritaron todas asombradas.- ¿¡En qué momento tú…!

-¿Llegué?- las interrumpió la chica, sonriendo, acercándose un poco más a la reunión.- Desde anoche estoy aquí, solo que no me vieron.- respondió simplemente, frente a todas.

Las caras de las chicas por poco llegaban al piso de la impresión, estaban un tanto shockeadas, pero no tardaron en reaccionar.

-¡Mae-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia la castaña, para abrazarla efusivamente.- ¿Cómo es que no me dices las cosas, mujer? Para la próxima avísame que estás aquí.- la regañó, la otra solo reía.

-Lo que digas, Sakura-chan, lo que digas.- luego se soltó y miró hacia las demás, sonriendo.- Y ustedes, grandulonas mal educadas, ¿me piensan saludar o qué?- dijo y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre las otras, que la recibieron contentas.- ¡Las extrañé mucho, chicas!- decía, para luego separarse y sonreír con malicia.- Ahora, cuénteme todo, ¿de qué me he perdido?

-De tantas cosas, algunas no tan geniales como crees, por ejemplo, ¿sabías que se jubilará este año Sarutobi-sensei?- dijo Hinata, algo nerviosa.

-Sí, ya me había enterado. Pero eso no es lo que me interesa saber…. ¿Qué hay con los muchachos? Tengo entendido que han metido la pata en estos días.- dijo seria, sentándose en el césped junto con ellas.

Las demás bajaron un poco la cabeza, algo tristes y enojadas a la vez. Las entrenadoras se sentaron junto con ellas, como en los viejos tiempos, se habían olvidado de la Universidad por un momento y habían vuelto a ser niñas de secundaria.

-Pues bien…. Eso es otro tema, digamos que se han pasado de creídos esa vez.- dijo Temari.

-No comprendo, explíquenme bien que pasó…. Ino, ¿podrías…?- y paró.- Oigan, ¿dónde está Ino?

Y todas comenzaron a voltear hacia los lados, hasta que Sakura habló.

-Es cierto, dijo que iba a buscar su celular, pero eso fue hace como veinte minutos ¿Dónde se metió?- dijo.

-Vayamos a buscarla, quizá se metió en algún lío.- sugirió Susuna.

Todas asintieron, y se fueron caminando hacia el edificio donde habían dejado a su amiga rubia.

…

Las chicas seguían buscando a Ino, pero solamente habían llegado a la mitad de camino, cuando la vieron salir del edificio furiosa, echando chispas por los ojos. Venía caminando hacia ellas, pero no prestaba atención de por donde caminaba, así que no las vio. Hasta que oyó que le hablaban:

-Ino Yamanaka, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa que me ignoras?- se volteó sorprendida al reconocer la voz de Mae.- Así está mejor, ahora sé buena y ven a saludarme, ¿puedes?- le ordenó la chica, graciosamente.

Ino dio un grito de felicidad, y salió corriendo derecho hacia donde estaba la chica, la abrazó con fuerza y dieron saltitos emocionadas. Se separaron, y la rubia vio a sus demás amigas acercarse a ella con buen humor.

-¡Cerda! ¿En donde te habías metido?- le preguntó Sakura colocando sus manos en su cintura, cómicamente.- Mejor que tengas una buena excusa… Por tu bien.

-Oye, cálmate. No pierdas los estribos, ahora Ino querida…. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Temari.

-Estaba en el salón, ¿en dónde más?- respondió irritada.

-Bueno, ok, pero no me comas.- dijo un poco asustada la otra rubia.

-Ay, lo siento, de veras perdón… es que… cuando estaba ahí…- pero no terminó la frase.

-¿Cuándo estabas ahí…?- la incitó Tenten.

-Cuando estaba ahí… es decir, cuando estaba buscando el celular… me siguió…- seguía sin finalizar Ino.

-¡Ya! ¿Quién te siguió?- preguntó Kagura, cansada.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me siguió Gaara, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cuando estaba ahí me acorraló contra un pupitre y me insistió con que el era 'inocente'!- dijo esa última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos y ridiculizando un poco la voz.- Ash, no sé quién se cree que es.- se quejó.

-Wow… el muchacho es molesto… en serio es insistente…- se sorprendió Susuna.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo la Yamanaka, sentándose aburrida en uno de los bancos que había cerca. Las demás la siguieron.

-¿Y q-qué más p-pasó?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

Todas las demás voltearon a verla con interés.

-Pues… - dijo Ino, pero se detuvo ahí, recordando.

_Flashback_

_Estaba paralizada. Gaara la había seguido, y peor: la había tomado por sorpresa._

_-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- trató de sonar enfadada, pero su débil voz delataba lo nerviosa que estaba._

_-Me parece mejor que seamos nosotros quienes resolvamos este asunto, ¿verdad Ino?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de medio lado. _

_-No sé de qué hablas, no hay nada que aclarar.- trató de hacerse la desentendida._

_Gaara sonrió aun más, la chica estaba nerviosa frente a él, como lo estaba mucho antes de que se volvieran pareja si la cercanía era como la de ahora. Eso solo demostraba una cosa que le reconfortaba muchísimo: la rubia seguía enamorada de él._

_Decidido a acabar con el mal entendido, dio un paso haciendo que ella retrocediera y quedara apoyada contra el banco. _

_-Dime una cosa. ¿En serio les crees a Ami antes que a mí?- ahora ya hablaba un poco más en serio, ya había tocado el problema que le molestaba- ¿En qué pensaba, Ino? _

_-¿En qué pensaba? En que no podía crees que tuvieras el descaro de decir que me amabas cuando en el video se veía claramente que yo te importaba muy poco. Eso es lo que pensaba.- dijo a la defensiva, y algo incómoda por la posición._

_-¿Me quieres decir de qué maldito video estás hablando?- preguntó el muchacho más serio, y con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_-¡Gaara, por favor, ya déjate de tonterías y admítelo que ya lo asimilé! Si querías volver a tener la 'libertad' de estar con la primer zorrita que se te cruce, bien podrías habérmelo dicho.- dijo la rubia, ofendida por la actitud del pelirrojo._

_-¡La que debe dejarse de tonterías aquí eres tú, mujer! ¿Y de dónde rayos sacaste que yo ando con 'zorritas'? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?- le preguntó, alterado._

_-¿Yo mal de la cabeza? ¿Piensas lo que dices? ¡No seas cínico y di la verdad de una vez, sé hombre!- le recriminaba._

_-Te equivocas de papel, rubia…- Ino se sorprendió cuando se refirió a ella de ese modo, hacía más de un año que no oía que la llamara así, solo cuando se odiaban le decía 'rubia' tan despectivamente.- Si yo hubiese estado cansado de ti, no me hubiese molestado en seguir contigo, te hubiera dejado y punto, no necesitaría engañarte. _

_-Claro, eso dices ahora.- le dijo la Yamanaka safándose de la posición en la que estaba con el chico._

_-¿Sabes qué? Me cansé, acabo de darme cuenta de algo: si no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para creerme cuando te digo QUE YO NO HICE NADA, lo nuestro no da para más. Se acabo, Ino.- dijo Gaara, cortante._

_-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! De ninguna manera, niño. Tú no me cortaste a mí, YO te corté a ti ayer por la noche, has memoria si te cuesta. ¿Quieres volver a como estábamos antes? Por mi no hay problema.- dijo Ino dándose vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo.- Ah, y Gaara… antes de decir idioteces, ponte en mi lugar y piensa… ¿Tú te hubieras tenido confianza?...- y se marchó, dejando al pelirrojo con las palabras en la boca._

Fin Flashback

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kagura, intrigada.

-Nada, olvídenlo.- respondió tristemente la rubia.

-¿Nada? ¿Tú me lo dices en serio?- preguntó Mitsuki- Anda Ino, tu, yo y todas sabemos que hay algo que no nos dices. ¿Qué es?- se sentó junto a ella al finalizar.

-De acuerdo, creo que tienen razón.- hizo una pausa y tomó aire.- Pues verán… no es algo que me duela tan en lo profundo del alma. Pero debo admitir que dolió un poco darme cuenta de que la cosa en vez de ir para adelante… va para atrás. Me siento como si… como si estuviéramos en el año anterior, ¿recuerdan? Con todas esas peleas absurdas y la rivalidad.- decía la muchacha de ojos azules.

Las demás repararon dos minutos en lo que su amiga decía. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaba del todo equivocada, todo era como un círculo vicioso.

Entre todo, el timbre volvió a sonar, lo que significaba el inicio del almuerzo.

-Bueno chicas, nosotras debemos irnos, ahora dentro de unos minutos tenemos clase y queremos evitar tener problemas.- dijo Susuna levantándose con algo de pesadez.

-¿Debemos irnos? Es tan aburrido allí.- decía Kagura aun tirada en el suelo.

-Vamos, enfrentemos a la cruel realidad, Kagura-chan, ahora somos universitarias, no nos queda otra más que continuar con la rutina.- dijo Mitsuki mientras ayudaba a su amiga de ojos violetas a pararse.

-Bueno, está bien… enfrentémonos a la realidad de vuelta.- dijo la Himura sin muchas ganas.

Las mayores se despidieron de sus amigas y se fueron caminando hacia la salida del Internado. Mientras que las Kunoichis (porque Mae era parte de ellas) se quedaron sentadas un momento más. Hasta que Hinata habló.

-Ch-Chicas, n-no tengo g-ganas de a-almorzar hoy… V-Vayan sin m-mi, ¿p-pueden?- preguntó.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinata? ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos a la enfermería?- le preguntó Sakura.

-N-No, estoy bien… e-es solo que… estoy a-algo c-cansada.

-Bueno, como digas. ¿Ustedes, chicas? ¿Vienen?- preguntó a las demás la pelirrosa.

Ellas respondieron con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se fueron caminando hacia la dirección contraria en la que iba Hinata.

* * *

La Hyuga se dirigía hacia su habitación, caminando por el atajo que había descubierto con el rubio de sus sueños el año anterior. Era un camino algo apartado, que no mucho frecuentaban, estaba rodeado por árboles, por lo tanto había mucha sombra y corría una refrescante brisa.

Decidió pasar el rato allí sentada, puesto que no tenía ninguna prisa ya que las clases habían finalizado por ese día.

Se sentó en la base de uno de los árboles más frondosos que había en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento jugara con algunos mechones de cabello.

Hinata aun recordaba el día en que había descubierto aquel sendero junto con Naruto, su ahora ex novio.

_FlashBack/un año atrás_

_En el parque principal de la escuela, se hallaban peleando los Shinobis y las Kunoichis. ¿Por qué? Nadie sabía en realidad, pero siempre era muy divertido ver a esos chicos pelear:_

_-… ¿Qué yo qué? ¡¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te tiras desde la ventana de tu cuarto de una vez, Uchiha?- atacaba la pelirrosa al líder de los Shinobis, Sasuke Uchiha._

_- ¡Já! ¡Ya quisieras tirarte conmigo, Haruno!...- seguía el azabache. Y así también estaba los demás. Ino y Gaara, Neji y Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari._

_Faltaban solamente dos miembros en esa pelea, Hinata y Naruto. Estos dos acostumbraban salirse de las peleas y pasar el rato juntos, un rato bastante largo en realidad, las peleas no eran muy cortas que digamos. _

_Ésa vez, habían decidido dar una vuelta por el lugar, que era uno de los campos frondosos de la escuela, aquellos campos por los que no pasaba casi nadie. Mucho menos en ese momento que se llevaban a cabo las famosas peleas entre los grupos líderes de la escuela._

_Como siempre, Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, temblorosa y al borde del colapso, tan solo por tener a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia al rubio que siempre rondaba sus pensamientos. Había estado enamorada de él desde el primer año, pero jamás había tenido el valor de confesárselo, puesto que se rumoraba que al muchacho le gustaba Sakura. Sentía como la recorrían completa algunos escalofríos a la primera ráfaga de viento en contra que tuviera, pues sentía el perfume masculino natural del Uzumaki, que la embriagaba por completo._

_Naruto, por su parte, estaba enternecido por las reacciones de Hinata, SU chica. Él estaba conciente de los rumores que rondaban la escuela, en realidad, jamás los detuvo porque en un principio era cierto, a él le gustó Sakura en años anteriores. Pero sabía que no era correspondido como algo más que una muy buena amistad, lo cual jamás le dolió demasiado. Pasado un tiempo, comenzó a fijarse más de la cuenta en la linda chica de ojos perlados que ahora se encontraba caminando junto a él. Le gustaba Hinata, siempre le había parecido un tanto extraña, pero en cuanto comenzó a conocerla más a fondo, descubrió en ella a una excelente persona, y varias cualidades de más que le atraían mucho. Por ejemplo, el hecho de siempre parecer frágil, la apariencia de la pelinegra siempre era similar a la de una muñeca de porcelana que se rompería con el más mínimo tacto. Una apariencia encantadora, en realidad._

_Ambos se miraban de reojo, tratando de disimular todo lo que podían. Pero luego de un rato, tras sentirse observados uno por el otro, se voltearon para chocar directamente la mirada de uno con el otro. _

_Una mirada tan profunda que podían sentir claramente como husmeaban en el fono de sus propias almas. _

_Se fueron acercando a medida que podían sentir que sus alientos se mezclaban, cada vez más cerca, el viento soplaba y siempre parecía que los empujaba aun más juntos._

_La distancia cada vez se acortaba más, hasta que Naruto se decidió a acabar con los pocos centímetros que alejaban sus labios. Y chocó los suyos con los de la chica. Un contacto suave y muy dulce._

_Lentamente, se separaron._

_Hinata estaba completamente roja, Naruto estaba relajado, y con una expresión de calma en su rostro._

_-Wow…-dijo el chico zorruno._

_-¿N-Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica, con timidez._

_-¿Sí?- respondió el chico, aun en calma._

_-¿P-Por qué hiciste e-eso?- volvió a preguntar la Hyuga, volteando un poco su enrojecido rostro._

_-¿Te molestó?- cuestionó el rubio, con un leve deje de preocupación._

_-N-No, pero…-la interrumpieron._

_-¿Entonces qué tiene de malo?- volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki._

_-E-Es que…. Nuestros amigos pueden llegar a…-dijo sin balbucear._

_-Hina-chan, hace bastante que siento esto y juraría que va lo mismo por tu lado, ¿no es cierto?- la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle. La chica asintió levemente.- No sé tú, pero yo no me dejaré intimidar por lo que me digan el teme, tu primo y los otros dos mal humorados por esto. Pero si ellos son en serio mis amigos, lo comprenderán y me apoyarán, lo mismo con tus amigas._

_-T-Tienes razón.- dijo sonriendo Hinata, recibiendo un dulce beso del chico. Naruto había dicho toda la verdad._

_-Pues bien, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Enfrentemos a todos los locos sueltos juntos.- la tomó de la mano firmemente, transmitiéndole confianza._

_-De acuerdo, vamos.- ahora la chica no tartamudeaba, su voz sonaba firme y decidida._

_Así, partieron hacia donde hace unos momentos se desarrollaba la pelea. Pero mientras más se acercaban, más aumentaban los nervios de la Hinata, hasta Naruto se veía mínimamente afectado. Ya cerca, se escuchaban los gritos e insultos de sus amigos, seguían peleando._

'_Vaya sorpresa', pensaron._

_Ya estaban ahí, parados ocultos por las sombras de los árboles, viendo a los otros discutir. Se miraron, tomaron aire y avanzaron._

_Los otros, que estaban muy ocupados en su pelea, recién voltearon a verlos cuando estuvieron a dos metros de distancia de ellos._

_Al principio los miraron algo ceñudos, pero después, su mirada cambió a asombro y hasta algo de enojo cuando los vieron tomados de la mano…_

_Fin Flashback _

…Y bueno, el resto es historia.

La vida si bien podía dar vueltas, había aprendido a que uno no siempre está listo para enfrentarlas. Quizá después de un año entero de relación Naruto habían hecho que cerrara sus ojos y no comprendiera lo que significaba una mujer para un hombre.

-Tan solo un objeto…-murmuró.

Suspiró… ¿Qué es lo que ella había hecho mal? Estaba segura de no haberse peleado y de no haberle contradicho demasiado…

Pero claro, luego de un año… debía comprender que fácilmente se pudo haber aburrido de ella, después de todo… ella y él nunca….

-Hina-chan.

* * *

_**Y luego continuaremos con eso.**_

_**¡WOW! No puedo creer que ya terminé éste cap.**_

_**Y ya se, ya se, no hay muchas cosas interesantes en él. ¡Pero prometo que para la próxima si habrá cosas mucho más interesantes! De hecho, en el próximo cap comenzará el verdadero Sasusaku que seguro todos esperan.**_

_**Las demás parejas tendrán su lugar, se los aseguro. Pero no olviden cuál es la pareja principal del fic, aun así prometo poner mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

_**Y para mis amigas que aparecen en la historia… prometo que saldrán sus situaciones sentimentales comenzarán a salir muy pronto jeje.**_

_**Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir que:**_

_**¡Felices fiestas y les deseo un muy buen comienzo de año!**_


	5. Como hace un año atrás

_**¡He Aquí, gente, yo de nuevo!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? ¿Han pasado bien las fiestas?**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Estuve todo este tiempo en la playa, y luego de eso uno que otro problemilla… ¡pero ya he vuelto!**_

_**Como sea, comenzaré con el cap. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Nota: Aunque la frese ya esté gastada, Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Son de Kishi-sama.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Como hace un año atrás

…_Hinata…_

_Me están llamando…_

…_Hinata…_

_¿Quién es?..._

_...Hinata, despierta..._

_...¿Estoy dormida?..._

_...Hinata...hey..._

_...¿O estaré muerta?..._

-… **¡Hinata!**- se escuchó de repente en la habitación. La susodicha, reaccionó.

-¿Q-Qué?...- susurró, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un techo blanco y una cegadora luz blanca junto con las cinco cabezas de sus amigas, la de su hermana menor y la de la enfermera del Instituto.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, sentía como ésta daba vueltas y vueltas.

-Pues, te desmayaste.- le dijo Sakura.

-¿M-Me desmayé?- preguntó la Hyuga mientras se dejaba examinar por la enfermera.

-Tenemos entendido que sí, pero nosotras no estábamos contigo.- comentó Temari, sentándose junto con Mae en la otra cama.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que…?- pero fue interrumpida por su hermana menor.

-Pues te había ido a buscar a tu habitación, pero decidí tomar un atajo. Así que caminé por allí, cerca del parque y te encontré tirada junto con Naruto.

-¿¡Con quién!- preguntaron las seis Kunoichis al mismo tiempo, sonaban sorprendidas y… hasta indignadas.

-Está bien, reconozco que yo también me sorprendí después de lo de la otra noche, pero… bueno…- la pequeña Hyuga no sabía si continuar.

-Sí, recuerdo que estaba sentada en la base de uno de los árboles y juraría que…-decía Hinata, ya el color estaba comenzando a subirse a su rostro.

Las demás escuchaban sin perder detalle el relato de las hermanas, ¿no es increíble de lo que te pierdes en 20 minutos?

-Bueno, decía yo que te encontré con él, cosa que me sorprendió; le pregunté qué había pasado y qué hacía él allí. Me dijo que te había encontrado de casualidad, y que te desmayaste de la nada. Yo no estaba segura de que hacer, y mientras pensaba en eso, Naruto te cargó y me dijo '_vamos a la enfermería_' y te trajimos hasta aquí.- relataba Hanabi.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué él no está…?- quiso preguntar Ino, mirando a los lados.

-Oh sí, cuando te dejó aquí. Dijo que era lo mejor sería que no se enteraran que él te trajo, por razones obvias, pero a mí se me hizo estúpido, después de todo, él fue muy amable en lo que hizo.- finalizó la pequeña Hyuga.

-Ya… entiendo. ¿Pero, cómo dieron ustedes aquí, chicas?- preguntó Hinata a sus amigas.

-Yo mandé a una de las chicas que estaban aquí a avisarles a tus amigas, Hina-chan, no hay problema.- comentó la mujer, sonriendo. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.- Pues bien, creo que ya está, ya te puedes ir, pero ten cuidado, ¿sí?- le dijo.

-Claro, Rin-sempai, así lo haré.

Y así, todas se despidieron de la enfermera y de Hanabi, para ir directo al dormitorio, donde charlarían detenidamente lo que harían con aquellos muchachos.

* * *

Sasuke iba caminando por los pasillos hacia la cafetería, echando humo por las orejas y con una expresión que haría que hasta el mismísimo Voldemort sintiera la necesidad de usar pañales. Estaba completamente iracundo.

¿_Y acaso era para menos_?

Enumeremos la situación:

Empiezas el año terminando con tu novia (a la cual tuviste que dar batalla para conseguir), ya que ella cree que la engañaste.

Tu hermano, el cual es un especialista en molestarte, termina siendo tu entrenador frente a TODOS tus amigos, e incluso, enemigos.

Las amigas de tu novia, a las cuales hasta ese momento habías tenido en media estima, montan una pelea pública con tus amigos y ENCIMA los hacen quedar como los mayores imbéciles y aprovechadores del maldito instituto.

**¿Y QUE ES LO PEOR?**

Que, supuestamente, las engañaron con lo más bajo aparte de una fangirl.

Con Karin y sus amigas, alias, **LAS ZORRAS**.

¿Por qué zorras?

Por que digamos que pareciera que su uniforme, lo habían tirado a la lavadora con agua hirviendo, y por tal razón se encogió al tamaño que le quedaría a una niña de preescolar.

Simplemente por eso.

Oh, claro, además de la simple razón de que se había acostado con medio dormitorio varonil. Más de una vez las vio salir del dormitorio de uno de sus compañeros de edificio, claro que esto es a la mañana, antes de que comiencen las clases. Habían dormido en el dormitorio masculino, y lo hacían como si nada.

No recordaba exactamente cuántas veces Karin le había dicho que si simplemente la besaba en público, le daría derechos de hacer _otras cosas_ sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

COSA QUE LE DIO TANTO ASCO QUE CASI VOMITA.

Y ahora, después de lo que le hizo con Sakura, tenía más que razones suficientes para que no sólo esa chica le de un asco terrible, sino también para odiarla más de lo que hacía antes y tener unas incontenibles ganas de arrojarla por el acantilado que más cerca tuviese.

Siguió caminando, y empujó con rabia la puerta de la entrada principal, no había mucha gente en la cafetería, tan solo esperaba que estuviesen allí. Las buscó dos minutos con la mirada y….

**¡BINGO!**

Las reconoció por aquel diminuto short que tenían puesto todas.

Caminó directo hacia ellas dispuesto a poner una bomba atómica en esa mesa.

Ellas seguían hablando, hasta que Karin giró un poco el rostro hacia él, y al ver su mirada, su expresión pasó de una sonrisa a una mueca de algo de miedo.

Se detuvo en frente de ellas y puso una mano con fiereza en frente de Karin, se estaba contendiendo para no golpearla.

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste, Karin!- masculló entre dientes, tratando de no alzar la voz.

Karin cambió la expresión.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó con una mirada 'inocente'.

Sasuke se enfureció.

-Escucha…. No te golpeo aquí y ahora por que eres….mujer- dudó un poco al decir eso, para molestarla, cosa que funcionó.- Así que vayamos al grano…¿qué mierda eso de un 'video'?

-¿A qué video te refieres?- seguía ella con su falsa inocencia.-…. ¿A éste, quizá?

Sacó su teléfono y buscó algo, luego, se lo enseñó.

De la pantalla, se oían claramente los gemidos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, pero no se veía de todo bien… pero si se notaba quienes eran, abajo estaba Karin, pero el de arriba no se veía con claridad…. Aguardó unos momentos y vio algo que no dejó helado.

¿Ése de ahí era el?

¿En qué momento había sido eso? ¿Acaso estaba borracho, drogado o algún derivado de aquel calamitoso estado? Quizá no distinguía muy bien su rostro, pero juraría que era él… ¿Pero en qué estado de ebriedad estaba para… hacer lo que hacía con ESA COSA, a la que llamaban _chica_?

¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ése de ahí no soy yo!- dijo tratando de sonar molesto, volteó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, intentado parecer seguro, cosa que no resultó muy bien.

-¿Tú crees? Para mí se parecen.- dijo sonriendo, mirando el video, para luego volver a guardarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó, confundido el Uchiha.

-Los rumores van y vienen, Sasuke-kun, pero los que tienen buena evidencia son los que la gente cree.- y sin más, ella y sus amigas rieron y se fueron.

Frustrado y confundido, el azabache prefirió continuar su investigación luego.

Pero antes, pongan stop, paren la película y no coman palomitas, que lo desconcentran. Recapitulemos, ¿Karin le había confirmado que no era él? ¿O qué rayos había hecho?

Bueno, si hay que darle un punto a favor a esa cosa es que sabe jugar sucio. Sin embargo, estaba más que seguro de que aquél sujeto no era él. Aunque no recordaba muy bien, reconoció ese lugar como una de las fiestas del Instituto por el fin de curso pero… esa fiesta la pasó todo el tiempo con Sakura, y con los demás…

¿Cierto?... Rayos.

.

Tan concentrado iba en eso, que había llegado a los ventanales del primer piso de la escuela, teniendo vista panorámica de todo el campus, o por lo menos, gran parte de éste. Pretendía seguir analizando un poco más la situación pero…

-Sasuke-sempai.- lo llamó tímidamente un niño de segundo año.

-¿Eh? ¿Aoshi? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con desinterés.

-L-Lo llama el rector, Orochimaru-sama, quiere hablar con usted.-y luego de eso, se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Ya que…-murmuró el Uchiha, para ir caminando directo a la rectoría.

* * *

_¿Tsunade-sempai me llamó? ¿Qué querrá?_

_Inner: Quizá esté borracha y no tenga ni idea de lo que está haciendo._

_Sakura: ¿Tú crees que sea eso?_

_Inner: Es eso o metiste la pata en algo._

_Sakura: …._

_Inner: …._

_Ambas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUÉ BUEN CHISTE._

_Sakura: por favor, como si me fuesen a llamar a MÍ, por haber cometido algún problema, tonterías no –reía internamente la pelirrosa-._

_Inner: Si, eres demasiado perfecta como para hacer esa clase de cosas –decía mientras__se secaba lágrimas de risa-._

_Sakura: Hey… eso no sé si tomarlo como una ofensa o un halago… pero ya… ¿qué querrá? Debe ser importante para que me llame a mi habitación._

_Inner: Es cierto, sobre todo cuando todas estaban algo ocupadas discutiendo ÉSE tema…_

_Sakura: Es cierto, la verdad es que aun no llegamos a definir nada de lo que haremos…_

_Inner: para mí, les están dando demasiada importancia._

_Sakura: ¿¡Dé que hablas! Yo ya ni pienso en aquél desgraciado con corte de gallina cuyo nombre ni quiero acordarme._

_Inner: A otro perro con ese hueso, que la que vive en tu mente soy yo y te puedo asegurar que prácticamente le tienes hecho un altar aquí._

_Sakura: Déjame soñar, ¿quieres?_

_Inner: Pero si serás… Oh mira, ya llegamos._

_Sakura: Ah…cierto._

_Inner: ¡MOMENTITO! ¡¿ÉSE DE AHÍ NO ES…!_

_Sakura: ¿¡ÉL AQUÍ!_

* * *

-…Y por que la economía mundial…- hablaba el profesor de Ciencias Financieras. Pero Itachi estaba completamente perdido en su mundo.

Aburrido, analizó con detenimiento el salón, un lugar bastante grande, con gradas y un ventanal enorme que daba toda la vista al campo de la Universidad y a los edificios de la Secundaria. Todos perfectamente conservado y recién pintado, tal y como seguro es cada principio de año. Miró la pizarra sin verla en realidad. No distinguía las letras ni tampoco escuchaba palabra alguna del profesor. Simplemente estaba absorto.

Aburrido de mirar aquella pizarra, volteó la mirada al campus de la Universidad. Y pudo distinguir claramente algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención.

La tal Hygurashi pasaba tranquilamente con su sensual paso ligero por el centro del campus, con la mirada al frente.

Pasó detenidamente su mirada por la joven. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por unos pegados pantalones de jean oscuro, y su curvilíneo torso por una suelta pero a la vez resaltante blusa blanca de manga corta, la cual era sostenida por una faja negra por debajo del busto. Luego unos tacones blancos con un moño negro al costado realzaban su elegancia. Y para completar el cuadro, su brillante y ondulado cabello azabache bajaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura y era medianamente recogido por una linda hebilla, mientras que su frente y parte de sus ojos eran cubiertas por aquel perfecto flequillo y varios mechones que se deslizaban a los costados de su cara.

Su cuello estaba adornado con un colgante y en sus muñecas tenía varias pulseras y por lo que pudo ver, un reloj, y en sus dedos, portaba uno que otro anillo. Todo eso en color gris plata.

Orgulloso de su increíble vista, vio desaparecer a aquella chica por el edificio de Humanidades.

Volvió su vista al salón y pensó detenidamente en aquella joven que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Niña linda, apariencia inocente, cuerpo de modelo y de mirada misteriosa. Toda una tentación, a sus ojos.

Definitivamente, aquella chica iba a caer ante él, o dejaba de llamarse Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Giró por el pasillo de la izquierda, y salió por la parte trasera del dormitorio femenino. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire.

Ya harta de sólo hablar de los Shinobis, Tenten caminó hacia Las canchas de entrenamiento del Internado, un lugar que a juzgar por la hora, estaría desolado.

Quería estar sola un momento, despejarse y poner su mente en blanco. Oír una vez más el nombre 'Neji', haría que enloqueciera.

¿Por qué sus amigas sólo hablaban de ellos?

¿No se suponía que ahora los odiaban?

-Já.- soltó en murmullo cargado de sarcasmo. Cómo si odiarlos fuera posible.

Está bien, metieron la pata, pero una no olvida lo que sintió en casi todo un año por una persona, mucho menos si esa persona es… o era, la que creíste que era adecuada para ti. Y Tenten lo sabía.

Mientras pensaba en eso, llegó a la cancha de básquet, donde vio los bancos y fue ahí a sentarse. Recargó su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró. Podía oír las duchas, evidentemente acababan de cesar las prácticas del equipo de basketball.

Mientras estaba en eso, recordó la corta charla que había tenido con sus amigas respecto a la situación actual. A lo que iban a hacer desde ahora y a la absurda conclusión a la que habían llegado…

Ignorarlos, de lo ser posible olvidar que están vivos.

Ése es el típico consejo que da una madre a un hijo cuando lo molestan en la escuela. Algo sabio, pero a la vez infantil, sin contar imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque son los chicos más populares del Internado, dahh. Aunque trazaran un camino especial, pusieran un muro en el salón de clases y almorzaran/cenaran/desayunaran o lo que sea en su cuarto, no quitaría que los verían en los partidos de soccer (después de todo eran las animadoras), en las asambleas escolares, o siquiera podrían evitar escuchar los comentarios de todas las fangirls.

Ignorarlos y olvidar que existen no es una opción.

Lo que ella quería era arreglar las cosas con Neji, que quedara claro que no habría rencor y luego volver a su vida normal. Pero algo en su interior no dejaba que hablara civilizadamente con él. No podía, simplemente cada vez que aquel chico se le plantaba en frente sentía unas incontrolables ganas de besarlo hasta asfixiarse y luego partirle una silla en la cabeza.

Si había algo que ella odiaba era el machismo, con Neji había aprendido a sobrellevarlo un poco, ya que él era medio chapado a la antigua. Pero que la cera un juguete sí que no lo aceptaría.

Apretó los dientes, se recargó con frustración sobre el respaldo de la banca, curó las piernas y los brazos para bufar fastidiada.

¿Quién se creía Hyuga?

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

-¿Vienes a visitarme?- preguntó una voz que le resultó familiar.

Lentamente, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un torso masculino desnudo y bien formado, los músculos del abdomen medianamente marcados al igual que los pectorales, unos brazos fuertes pero no exagerados, y unos hombros anchos. Pegados al cuello estaban pegados algunos húmedos y castaños cabellos, siguió levantando la vista para encontrase con una perlada mirada fija en ella.

Neji acababa de salir de las duchas, sin más que el pantalón, el calzado y una toalla alrededor del cuello. Y aun estaba algo mojado.

El castaño evaluó a la castaña que seguía sin responderle. Tenía puesto un apretado jean, unas botas largas de tacón negras y una corta y a la vez ajustada blusa de tirantes blanca con una delicada puntilla en los bordes, todo eso con el cabello suelto y algunos accesorios.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver el involuntario y leve enrojecimiento de la castaña al verlo. Tal y como él pensaba. La chica seguía enamorada. Pero antes de poder sacar nuevas conclusiones, Tenten rodó los ojos y se levantó enojada, caminando hacia la salida a paso apresurado, haciendo sonar sus tacones en la madera lustrada.

Sorprendido, Neji fue tras ella.

-¡Tenten!- la llamó, pero la castaña giró a la parte trasera del edificio.- Rayos…-murmuró.

Trotó hasta alcanzar a la chica, tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a la pared, tomó sus muñecas y las alzó hasta dejarlas a cada lado del rostro de la iracunda chica.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Vete!- se quejaba Tenten, removiéndose.

-¡Claro que no, maldita sea! ¡Deja de moverte, que no te suelto hasta que me escuches!- exigió Neji. Tenten se relajó.

-Ya. Ya me calmé, ¿qué quieres?- masculló la castaña.

-Que dejes esta estupidez y vuelvas conmigo, Tenten. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Tú y yo sabemos que es una tontería.- Dijo el Hyuga, mirando fijamente a la chica.

-¿Crees que con eso basta? Ya metiste la pata, y por lo que puedo ver no te arrepientes.- le dijo ella, molesta.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no fui, ¿qué es lo que no queda claro? ¿Quieres que me arrepienta de algo que no hice?- inquirió molesto el castaño.

-Mira, te conozco y no te creo una sola palabra. Así que suéltame ya, que no tenemos nada que discutir.- dijo Tenten tratando de zafarse. Neji chasqueó la lengua y bruscamente la soltó.

-Listo, ya está. Me cansé. No voy a rogarle a nadie, ¿me oyes? Ya te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho, Ama.- sin más, se fue caminando por donde habían venido. Dejando a una Tenten muy molesta y a la vez confundida.

¿Había hecho lo correcto al no creerle a Neji?

* * *

-Alekai, ¿en qué te quedaste pensando?- preguntó ya harto Yuuki.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- El otro muchacho reaccionó por fin.

Su amigo bufó molesto. Llevaba unos diez minutos hablándole y el otro revolvía su café sin siquiera saber qué hacía.

-No, nada. Que te pregunté en qué te habías quedado pensando.- repitió aun más molesto el joven Kusama.

-¿En qué crees tú?- inquirió el otro, con aire de fastidio.

-Ahh, claro. La chica de nombre Kagura, ¿no es cierto?- Yuuki movió las cejas con una mueca pervertida.

-Tal vez… quizá un poco…- decía, pero recibió una mirada acosadora por parte del moreno.-…Sí.- reconoció, resignado. Pero al ver que su amigo abría la boca se imaginó lo que le iba a decir.- ¡Pero no pensaba lo que pienso que tú piensas que yo pensaba…!- dijo, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-¿…Qué?- preguntó el chico sin entender.

-No te molestes. Ni yo tengo idea de lo que dije.- resignado, se dejó caer en la mesa.

-Wow, esto está mal. Lo único que falta es que Itachi llegue con ropa de mujer y ya estamos listos para el loquero.- decía Yuuki. Justo entonces, entró Itachi por la puerta de la cafetería que estaba detrás de Yuuki. Los vio y fue a saludarlos.

-Hola.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado el Uchiha.

-¡Ah!- se sobresaltó el chico de ojos grises. Y el castaño que estaba recargado en la mesa, se levantó de repente, sorprendido por la acción del otro. Itachi estaba perdido.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué?... Ah no, nada… Es solo una metáfora que gracias al cielo no se cumplió.- y ya más calmado, Yuuki se relajó.

-Claro…-dijo no muy convencido Itachi, para luego sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

-En ese caso… cuéntenme qué hay con ustedes.- notó al castaño de ojos verdes algo ofuscado.- Sobre todo a ti, Alekai. ¿De qué me perdí?

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?- preguntó éste al Kusama.

-Procede.- respondió éste, sorbiendo su café.

-Pues… No te vayas a reír, pero… ¿Recuerdas a las entrenadoras de la secundaria?- Itachi asintió, claro que las recordaba.- ¿A la tal Kagura Himura?- volvió a asentir.-… ¿Hace falta que diga más?- inquirió volteando la mirada.

Miró a Yuuki, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No, no hace falta… supongo que te entiendo…- dijo, la mesera le había traído ya el agua que le había pedido.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntaron los otros dos, sorprendidos.

-Yo también estuve pensando un poco en ellas, sobre todo en aquella chica Hygurashi.- los miró y supo perfectamente qué pasaba por sus cabezas.- ¡Pero no de esa forma!- aunque muy en el fondo, bien sabía que un poco de mentira es esa frase.- Es que… aun no puedo olvidar que no sabía quién era… sobre todo, que me rechazó.- dijo pensativo. Pero luego recobró su semblante orgulloso.- Y por eso, he decidido vengarme.- finalizó sonriendo malvadamente.

-Vengarte dices…- susurró Yuuki pensativo.- ¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?- preguntó, Itachi lo miró sonriendo con obviedad.-…Oh… Me gusta mucho tu idea.- dijo, sonriendo también algo maléficamente.- Creo que intentaré lo mismo con Susuna-chan…- finalizó.

-¿'Susuna-chan'?- preguntaron los otros dos con una sonrisa cómplice y mirándolo divertidos.

-Sip, después de todo… ¿Es que sólo a ustedes les pueden gustar las entrenadoras o qué rayos?- fingió estar ofendido. A veces aquel chico parecería el más maduro y 'el padre' de los otros dos, pero siempre sería también una especie de hermano.

Los otros dos se echaron a reír.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Alekai, ya más calmado.- Pero bien, yo también veo que hago con Kagura.- dijo, ahora con una mueca algo sugerente.

-¿Qué planeas tú, Itachi?

-Ya lo verán.- dijo sin más el Uchiha.

* * *

-¿¡Tú!- preguntaron ambos a la vez, uno sorprendido y el otro enfadado.

-Si, yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertado Sasuke. La rectoría era el último lugar en el que esperaría encontrar a Sakura.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué hace tú aquí?- inquirió la Haruno.

-Yo pregunté primero.- afirmó el azabache.

-Yo pregunté segundo.- contraatacó la pelirrosa.

-No cederás, ¿cierto?- Sakura se cruzó de brazos en respuesta, era más que obvio que no cedería.

-Pues bien, me llamó Orochimaru. Ahora tú.- esperó que hablase.

-Me llamó Tsunade-sama. Así que si me disculpas. Tengo que irme.- y sin más, se adentró en el edificio, con la esperanza de dejar atrás al Uchiha.

Sasuke se apresuró a seguirla… Tenía una buena idea.

* * *

-¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ!- un grito sacudió todo el edifico de las mujeres.

-Sí, yo sí. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- respondió la chica pelirroja tranquila, mientras caminaba por la habitación, buscando algunas cosas.

-Que razonaras, ¿quizá? ¿Tú perdiste la cabeza? ¿Cómo vas a mostrarle ése video a Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué harás si averigua que no es él?- inquirió Tayuya, siguiéndola frustrada.

Karin se volteó y la tomó por los hombros.

-¡Cálmate de una maldita vez, ¿quieres? ¡Nada de eso va a pasar, no pudo ver tanto como para darse cuenta de algo! ¡Tenemos coartadas, en el peor de los casos, el plan B! ¿De qué tanto te quejas?- la soltó y volvió a su búsqueda. La otra chica, solo se tomó la cabeza.

-¿De qué me quejo? De que el chico no es tonto -y volvió a seguirla-. Tenemos dos opciones, o se da cuenta solito, o pregunta a otras personas que hayan estado en la fiesta.- Karin se volteó para responderle, pero Tayuya se adelantó.- ¡Ya sé que tenemos coartadas, no me lo repitas! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Son cien testigos contra cinco idiotas que no tienen voz en éste maldito lugar! ¿¡A quién crees que vamos a engañar!- finalizó histérica.

La otra chica, sólo se quedó pensando unos segundos, aquella loca tenía un buen punto.

-No sé, no tengo idea y sí, quizá tengas razón y debamos pensar un poco mejor esto. Pero mientras tanto, actúa como si nada y tendrás a Naruto comiendo de tu mano en unas semanas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Karin, tratando de mantener la compostura, ahora era ella la que estaba nerviosa.

-Espero que así sea, si alguien se da cuenta de algo…- pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No va a pasar! ¡Y mejor cállate que ahora me has puesto de los nervios a mí!- suspiró.- Sólo nos queda aguardar a que las cosas sucedan como deben suceder, y si lo que va a suceder es negativo…. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Mientras…- una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja.- Para sentirte mejor, mejor piensa en las caritas de sufridas de las reinitas de segunda. Já, pagaría una fortuna para verle la cara a Haruno otra vez, pobrecita, a ver si le queda claro que Sasuke-kun está destinado a ser mío.- reía Karin, tirándose en su cama.

-Já, tienes razón, recuerdo la cara de la idiota de Hyuga y se me alegra el día.- se sentó junto a su amiga.- Pues, en realidad, le hice un favor. A ver si ahora aprende que a un hombre como Naruto hay que saberlo… _complacer_…. Pero claro, con lo lenta que es ella, ni en un millón de años hubiese podido hacerlo.

Karin se irguió, para quedar sentada junto con Tayuya.

-Exacto, y mientras piense eso, no va a sospechar. ¿Lo ves? Ahí lo tienes, no hay de qué preocuparse- volvió la calma-. Hay que aprovechar mientras aquellas mediocres sigan débiles por la noticia, les pisotearemos el autoestima hasta que ya no sean una amenaza. Luego, al quedar ellas de lado, las reinas seremos nosotras.- finalizó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Está todo fríamente calculado, Tayu. No hay problema.

-Tienes razón, es más… ya quiero ver a _Hina-chan_- dijo ridiculizando la voz-. Quiero ver qué tan miserable es.

* * *

¡PLAF!

Un portazo despertó a Shikamaru de su siesta, hizo que Gaara perdiera el ajuste de la guitarra y que Naruto se cayera de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema, Neji?- preguntó Naruto, mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Tenten Ama. Ése es mi problema.- mascullaba el Hyuga, tirándose en su cama.

-No he podido dar con Temari, parece que se la tragó la tierra.- suspiró el Nara, levantándose y uniéndose a la charla.

-Quéjate de eso, si quieres. Al menos a ti no se te desmayó en los brazos.- comentó Naruto, tratando de subirse de nuevo a su cama.

-¿Qué Hinata-sama, qué? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Neji, levantándose enseguida.

-Sí, o por lo menos eso creo. La dejé en la enfermería y Hanabi-chan estaba con ella. Así que sí, seguro está bien.- y tras decir eso, el otro Hyuga se relajó y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Gaara? ¿Qué pasó con Ino?- preguntó Shikamaru, y nuevamente al pelirrojo se le volvió a saltar una cuerda de la guitarra, al oír el nombre de la rubia.- Veo que no muy bien.- comentó el chico de coleta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con obvio sarcasmo el Sabaku No- Parece que mi _rubia hermosa_ le cree más a una zorra barata que a mí. ¿Y qué es lo mejor? Que en una 'conversación' para intentar calmar el asunto, no me bajó de mentiroso, traidor, mujeriego y bastardo en ningún momento, tal y como pasaba hace un año, ¿y qué más? Que creo que hasta en un momento llegué a odiarla como lo hacía hace un año.- finalizó desquiciadamente el chico.- Pero aparte de eso, no pasó nada más.

-Wow… Bueno, creo que- pero fue interrumpido por Gaara nuevamente.

-Y no te quejes de no haberla visto a Temari, si Ino está así, no quiero ni saber cómo está ella.- y luego, se sentó, tratando de volver a su labor con la guitarra.

Shikamaru se quedó callado, dándole la razón en silencio a su amigo/cuñado. Pero, para tratar de no pensar en eso, se volvió hacia Neji.

-Sigues sin contarnos qué pasó con Tenten.- le dijo.

-Exactamente lo mismo que a Gaara, sólo que ella parecería que lo que más le molesta es que no me haya disculpado. Máh, está mal si cree que me _disculparé_ por algo que NO hice.- respondió el Hyuga tratando de mantener el tono de voz.

-Vaya….- susurró el Nara.- Creo que a Temari la buscaré cuando esto se haya calmado un poco…

¡PLAF!

Otro portazo volvió a sacudir la habitación y a sus habitantes, Naruto se había vuelto a caer de la cama, llevándose a Shikamaru con él; a Neji casi le da un infarto y a Gaara se le volvió a saltar la cuerda…

_Sasuke Uchiha se reportaba a la estación_.

-¡Pero me lleva la…!- Gaara se calló al ver a Sasuke.

-¡Teme, luego dices que yo soy el escandalo-!- dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse, pero se resbaló y volvió a caer sobre Shikamaru al ver a su amigo.

Neji no dijo nada, solo miró al Uchiha detenidamente.

Y éste último, estaba con los ojos cerrados, expresión de disgusto y apoyado sobre el escritorio tamborileando los dedos, esperando lo inevitable.

Exactamente al segundo siguiente, los otros cuatro chicos rompieron en carcajadas.

-¡Teme, eso tiene la marca de Sakura-chan por todos lados! ¡Dime qué pasó!- trataba de decir Naruto mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reír. Se había tumbado a un lado del Nara, que también estaba apunto de asfixiarse con su propia risa.

¿Acaso era para menos?

Ver a SASUKE UCHIHA, con la mejilla roja, hinchada y con la marca de dedos en ella no era algo normal. Sobre todo con la expresión que tenía el chico en la cara. UNA BOFETADA, no era normal en la cara de un UCHIHA.

Ya más calmado, Gaara habó:

-De acuerdo, ya. Dinos qué pasó.- preguntó, con la respiración algo acelerada.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para responder. Caminó hacia el refrigerador, sacó una bebida fría y la puso sobre tu hinchada mejilla, fue hasta su cama y se tiró sobre ella.

-Venga, ríanse. Están en todo su derecho, es compresible. Yo me reiría de ustedes si estuviesen en mi lugar. Y sí, dobe, diste en el clavo, fue Sakurita la que me hizo esto. ¿Quieren saber qué pasó? Les diré que pasó.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Y SIN MÁS, SEÑORAS Y DUDO MUCHO QUE SEÑORES, SE HA TERMINADO EL CAPÍTULO!**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pues yo creo que el asunto entre mis muchachitos se está poniendo cada vez más interesante. Como verán, aclaré el misterio, Sasuke y los demás son inocentes y ése grupete de zorras cada vez me cae peor. Y con respecto a los '**__**cinco idiotas que no tienen voz en éste maldito lugar**__**', ya los conocerán.**_

_**¿Las parejas? ¿Qué tal con ellas? Sé que prometí un Sasusaku picante para esta ocasión, pero como verán, la mejor parte viene en nuestra próxima entrega ;D (?) Luego, creo que el Nejiten es un tanto confuso, después de todo, Tenten parece tener otros rencores contra nuestro querido Hyuga, ¿ha pasado algo entre ellos antes? No tengo ni idea. El GaaIno es apasionante, la verdad es que me encanta la pareja que hacen estos dos y ya quiero que vean qué pasará entre ellos. El ShikaTema viene también en el próximo cap, al igual que el resto de las parejas. Veamos qué irá sucediendo en éste peculiar Internado.**_

_**¿Por qué peculiar? Luego verán.**_

_**Ahora, la parte que les corresponde a mis queridas amigas que participan del fic. Ésta vez me he tomado la libertad de dar a conocer un poco más la personalidad de sus correspondientes parejas. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre ellos o sobre sus personajes, no duden en decirme. **_

_**En fin, quizá también me toca explicar un poco esto del fic ahora. Cómo podrán ver, el fic pareciera que está relatado al revés, ¿cierto? Pues no, no lo está. Es que ya estaba un poco aburrida de leer como es que Sakura comienza odiando o estando enamorada en secreto de Sasuke y luego tras una serie de eventos terminan juntos. **_

_**Lo que yo intento expresar a través de ésta idea, es lo que pasaría si ya han cortado, qué les pasaría por las cabezas. **_

_**Además, la idea consta en que se de por sobreentendido que ya todos tienen sentimientos los unos por los otros, para no dar tantas vueltas.**_

_**Confusiones no faltarán, se los puedo asegurar, pero ténganles fe. Yo sé que ellos pueden.**_

_**En fin, creo que ya he hablado mucho, espero que lo lean, porque esto es bastante importante para entender un poco más el fic xD**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir… **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto! **_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
